The Birds
by unchartedstory12
Summary: Naruto is about to take on his role as Hokage. Hinata is about to become the the Hyuga clan head. Their new roles will divide them, but their love will remain strong. In these discerning times, Hinata and Naruto are more determined to follow their ninja way: to never give up or go back on their words.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seven years after the final war, Naruto stands for his nomination as Hokage. At the same time, Hinata is preparing to enter her role as the head of the Hyuga clan. She quickly realizes the Hyuga clan is on the verge of splitting because of their politics. Despite the peace between the Great five Shinobi nations, conflict still exists. Naruto and the other Kages are concerned about the turmoil from the smaller villages. In these discerning times, Naruto and Hinata have never been more determined to honor their Ninja way: to never go back on their words and never give up.

A/N: I am so excited to present to you all my first ever multi-chapter fic. It is a naruhina main pairing with heavy touches of sasusaku. Before you begin though I feel like it is my duty to inform you of the following

1. This is a future fic where the characters are older and more mature, so I will be using descriptions from the current designs for the last movie.

2. M rating for mild sexual content and violence.

3. If you're looking for a sappy, fluffy story, you need to GTFO! This story is indeed intensely Romantic but not fluffy. The inspirations behind this fic include: music from Game of Thrones and Sons of Anarchy, MS MR, Lana Del Rey, and Florence and the Machine.

4. There are some OC's in this fanfiction. Give me your opinion on them please! I want you all to be able to love or hate these characters. There will not be any unbearably long solo scenes. Hell they might not have any solo scenes, but they are essential to the plot. And there's not going to be any of that oc character threatens the pairing crap.

You guys enjoy and as always tell me what you think, especially of the OCs. I just want you guys to literally hate or love these characters, so if I'm doing a bad job, tell me! I just don't want you guys saying WTF in a negative sense. Okay Now I'm getting the fuck out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun began to seep through his window. A wide yawn overcame him as he stretched his back out, his left arm extended above his head. Then he let his head fall back to its original spot above Hinata's head.

Naruto had spent all night and most of the morning making love to Hinata. She was curled on top of his chest with her arm lazily draped over his stomach. Her bare legs peaked out of the sheet that bunched around her torso. Despite their exhausted state, nothing could keep them from today's events.

Naruto's official Hokage selection was going to happen in a few hours. Although, it had been decided a few weeks prior, the jonins were giving their official votes today. At twenty-five years old, Naruto was finally fulfilling his dream.

Hinata let out a contented sigh as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's arms. A soft smile spread across his face, as he pulled her closer to him. Hinata also had her induction as the Hyuga clan head. He didn't doubt for a minute that her determination would change the Hyuga.

He brushed his lips on top of her head, "Wake up," he said softly burying his head in her indigo hair.

Hinata tilted her head upward. Without opening her eyes, she reached for Naruto's lips, catching him in a deep kiss. Once the kiss ended, she proceeded to lift herself up. She stretched her arms above her head which caused the disgruntled sheet to fall into her lap, exposing her bare back to Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto!" she greeted cheerfully as she turned around to find him laying flat on his back, an arm tucked behind his head. A blush crept across Hinata's face as she caught his mischievous eyes appreciating her body. A grin then spread across his face as his blue eyes found her white ones.

"Today is the big day isn't it." Naruto said as he twiddled a piece of her dark indigo hair.

"For both of us." Hinata responded while she brushed her hand through his short blond locks , "I need to get ready for my induction."

Naruto laughed slightly as he sat up. "Just think, the next time we see each other, we'll both be starting our dreams!"

Happiness overwhelmed Hinata. Everything was falling in place. She leaned in closer so that her forehead touched his.

"We'll be doing this together" she answered her white eyes gleaming with excitement. She traced his whisker marks with her finger and said, "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto grabbed a hold of her hand as he pressed his forehead into hers, "I love you too." he answered.

* * *

><p>"We are here today to have the official vote for Naruto as the seventh Hokage. There must be a seventy-five percent agreement among the jonins." Kakashi, the sixth Hokage explained to the room full of jonins.<p>

Naruto observed his comrades who were eager to begin the voting process. Pride swelled in his heart as he watched his former classmates. They suffered so much together for this moment. Finally, all of them were reaching their dreams.

"All in favor for Naruto to take the role as the seventh Hokage." Kakashi called from his seat.

Shikamaru stood up from his seat, "Aye, " he said, "Naruto, you can depend on me as your strategist."

"Me too!" Ino said cheerfully as she stood next to Shikamaru,"You can count on me!"

Choji looked at his teamates as he cast his word in," The Ino-Shika-Cho team will follow you like our parents did before us."

Naruto grinned, "Thank you!"

"I won't like it as a rival but," Kiba said, "as a friend, you have my support." Akamaru barked his own confirmation.

"Mine too." Shino said quietly behind his hood.

Naruto beamed with happiness as he heard the rest of the jonins confirm their support for him. It felt so surreal. He longed for this moment for so long. He thought of his parents as the resounding answers of yes echoed throughout the room.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura yell, her green eyes shining with determination and her fist curled up confidently, "I'll always have your back."

Sakura's words made him think of their time together as team seven. They started off so different, but all three of them eventually moved as one. The room was down to the last person, Sasuke. He sat with his arms across his chest, his rinnegan eye covered with a black patch.

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes with his uncovered one. A smirk crossed his face. He then flexed his palm outward, displaying his moon tattoo from the Sage of the Six Paths.

"Naruto and I were brothers in another life." he started, " In this life, we are friends." Naruto extended his hand out with his sun tattoo at Sasuke's statement, "I will help you protect this village and make it the place we both dream of it being." Both men retracted their arms and brought their fists to their hearts.

"Then it's decided," Kakashi stated, "I, Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime of Konoha declare Naruto Uzumaki, Schichidaime of Konoha.

"We burn with the will of fire!" Naruto shouted. His chest felt like it would explode form excitement as he heard the unison voices of the jonin say:  
>"The will of fire!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata entered Naruto's thoughts at that moment. He hoped that her induction was going just as well.<p>

The Hyuga main house was deathly silent. The members could be mistaken for statues because of their complete stillness. Fear crept into Hinata's heart as she looked at the stoic expressions of the main house. Her father was beside her in his traditional brown Hyuga robe, the clan's symbol displayed proudly on his back. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter," he said, "You are ready for this responsibility. I would not pass this to you if I thought otherwise."

Hinata gave her father a gentle smile, "I know father. I will make you proud."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter, "You already have, love."

Her father's words eased the fear that was slowly taking over her. Hiashi was right, she was ready to lead the clan. She knew the exact direction the clan should head. Her love for Neji would guide her through her term.

Hiashi used his cane to help him stand. During the war seven years ago, a juubi clone had almost severed his leg. If it hadn't been for the the remote healing technique, he would have lost it entirely. However, due to his insistence on fighting, he permanently damaged the nerves in his thigh.

Despite his disability, his presence demanded the attention of the main house members. "My fellow Hyuga," he started, "today is the day my time as clan head will end. I have complete confidence my daughter will fulfill her position dutifully."

Hinata stood confidently as her father spoke. She was dressed in a dark violet kimono with light purple flowers spaced out throughout the fabric. The kimono was tied together with a sky blue sash. The orange flame shaped swirl appeared on the center of her back. Hiashi looked at his daughter and signaled that it was her time to speak.

Hinata briefly closed her eyes and saw her brother, Neji. She could not let him down. She would make sure the Hyuga clan banished the curse mark. She opened her eyes, determination reflecting out of them.

"My fellow Hyuga," Hinata's voice was soft but commanding, "I am honored to lead you. I am here today because my life is not just mine. My life belongs to you, my brother, my sister, and many others. Because of this, the clan will be my first priority. " Hinata paused. The clan remained silent as if unimpressed with her words. She knew she had to grab their attention soon.

"We have received requests from the medical corps of Konoha" she began, "They want to be able to utilize the power of the Byakugan in order to help identify any ailments. We will need volunteers for the training."

The room buzzed with agreements as Hinata noticed many Hyuga enthused by the prospect.

"I also want us to work with the Ino-Shika-Cho team." she continued, "the Yamanaka clan's ability works well with our eyes. We could help with the protection of the village by aiding the Yamanaka's mind body switch technique."

Another round of agreements ensued the room. Hinata knew some members already worked with the Yamanaka clan to help patrol the border.

"I also want to open our compound to others in Konoha." she said, "We are known for our legendary fighting style, but we produce so much more than that. I want to provide Konoha with Hyuga goods."

The members seemed hesitant to voice their opinions on the last statement. The Hyuga clan were part of Konoha, but were granted their own sovereignty. This agreement between Konoha and the Hyuga protected their cultural traditions and kept them officially separate from the village.

Hinata's confidence was not deterred by the uncertainty in the room. "And finally," she said, "I want to banish the curse mark of the branch family."

The room of statues suddenly erupted into loud disagreements. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at the arguments that were being shouted at her.

"How can we protect the clan without the branch family?" a member yelled, "There is still turmoil on the borders of the powerful nations!

"Do you want to make us vulnerable!"

"First you want to infringe on our sovereignty, then leave us unprotected!" another opposing member yelled out.

The clan acted like she was proposing a brand new policy. However, her father had led numerous discussions and council meetings over the issue of the curse mark. The branch family is an effective system for the Hyuga. It would take many more council meetings to disband them.

"Exactly how will the removal of the curse mark benefit the clan?" an elder Hyuga asked, her voice cutting through the shouts of disagreements like a double-edged knife. Hinata recognized the woman as Nishi Hyuga. She was an older woman, with long hair that was colored silver with age. Her face was stern with wrinkles imprinted around her eyes. Despite her age, she stood straight and proud as if she was still in her twenties.

She was on par with the legendary sannin during the great war. When she returned from the war, she was appointed as the head adviser for Hinata's grandfather. Her vision for the clan was conservative and barely crossed the line of extreme elitism. She was a traditionalist in the sense, always hanging on to the ancient ways of the clan.

"Lady Nishi," Hinata's voice hardened, "The divide between the branch and the main houses weakens our clan. We are hindering potentially excellent shinobi by binding them to serve only the main house. My brother, Neji, was a genius, and able teach himself the eight-"

"Neji Hyuga was an exception." she interrupted. Her silky voice carried across the room, "As are you, Lady Hinata. Once deemed unfit as clan head, and now look at you," she said, her voice sounding cold, calculated and smooth, "sitting up there because of a change in heart by your Father."

Hinata never displayed the surprise she was feeling at the older Hyuga's audacity. Instead she intensified her gaze, hands clenched at her sides. "As the former head, my father's first priority is the clan," Hinata answered, "He would not have chosen me, if he felt that I would fail in any way to lead our family." Hinata spoke with authority as she continued, "If you wish to question my leadership ability, then you will direct your concerns to me, the current leader. My Father's term has ended."

"Then what have you accomplished that would make you think you can lead this clan, Lady Hinata?" Nishi asked, "Have you even had a real victory in battle?"

Hinata could not respond to her question. Her mind became empty at the statement. Since Neji's death, her whole purpose was to get stronger so that she could change the Hyuga. Thoughts of Naruto invaded her mind. He had also been one of her goals. However, she couldn't see his relevance for this situation. Had she accomplished anything? What had she done to deserve the Hyuga title?

"Lady Hinata is known as the Hyuga Lion." the sentence startled Hinata. She heard the buzzing of whispers, as members of the clan began to recall the nickname. She looked through the members to discover the voice belonged to Niroshi Hyuga. He was a middle-aged man, his long brown hair just beginning to show gray. Although his fighting style was mediocre, he made up for it with his cleverness.

At twenty-two years old, the man was able to negotiate the terms of the Hyuga affair. He had protected Konoha by convincing the cloud village that the clan would give up a main house member. Hinata grimaced slightly as she recalled that it was also his idea to replace Hiashi with her Uncle Hizashi.

"She's the only Hyuga, who can shape her gentle fists into lions." he explained, "I've seen it. It's way more impressive than your technique, Lady Nishi."

The old woman frowned at his statement. "What would you know about impressive techniques?" the older woman asked snidely.

Before Niroshi could respond, Hinata interrupted them, "Enough! We are here to resolve Hyuga matters, not start them." Hinata then focused her eyes onto Lady Nishi. "Lady Nishi," she started, "I have stated earlier, as your leader the Hyuga clan is my first priority. That means all of the members in this clan are under my protection. And I will protect this clan, even from itself. And I do not go back on my words."

The clan became silent as death.

"Lady Hinata is right!" Takuma Hyuga broke through the silence, "We Hyuga need to banish this curse. It blackens our pride as the greatest clan in the leaf." Takuma Hyuga was only a few years older than Hinata. He was tall and well built, wearing the traditional brown Hyuga robe."We also need to have better relations with the leaf. Offering them our skill alone is not enough!" He placed his hand on his leaf headband that was tied around his short brown hair.

Hinata frowned softly at his words. Takuma had been an active voice against the curse mark for years. He was ambitious, climbing through the ranks of the main house at a rapid pace. He was successful within the main house and had many loyal followers. His strong opposition had been because of his childhood friend, Masami Hyuga.

She belonged to the branch house family that served Takuma's family. The two had grown up together. However, childhood affection quickly turned into passionate and unforgiving love.

During the war, the two lovers were assigned to Hinata's remembered watching both of them with jealously as they stole kisses, held hands, and disappeared together in the middle of the night. Without the judging eyes of the main house members, they had openly displayed their affection, despite the cruelty of the war.

The war that freed them from the watchful eyes of the Hyuga, had also ended them. Hinata could never forget Takuma's cries of despair when he saw Masami get stabbed through her heart by a Zetsu clone. She had died protecting him.

"You just don't want the reform!" he pointed an accusing finger at Nishi, "You're afraid the members you've oppressed with your policy would force you out of power!"

"The removal of the curse mark would disrupt our clan entirely!" she yelled at him, "Do you think I don't care about our branch members? This is their role within the clan, their duty! They are extremely important to our survival!"

"Are those the words you tell yourself to help you sleep at night?" the younger Hyuga responded. Lady Nishi bristled at his statement.

Hinata stood angrily demanding the attention of the feuding members. She could feel the main house slipping from her grasp and she would burn before she let that actually happen.

"We need to work together to resolve this issue." she said, "I propose we do a series of negotiations that would help us determine the best way to protect the clan without the branch family. "

"Negotiations?" Takuma said incredulously.

"Yes," she responded, "we will draft our own policy and tailor it specifically so that it benefits the entire clan."

"Lady Hinata, this sounds well-intended," Lady Nishi stated, "but would you really be fighting for the Hyuga's best interests?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, "I've told you already, the clan is my first priority."

"You claim." Lady Nishi stated,"But you have a rather personal relationship with the Hokage. I don't trust your decisions with him whispering in your ear."

Hinata felt panic surge throughout her body as she noticed many Hyuga agreeing with the older woman. It never even crossed her mind that they would see Naruto as a threat to them.

"I can assure you Lady Nishi," Hinata said calmly, even though she was forcing her anxiety down, "Naruto will not have any say in Hyuga affairs."

"I have to agree with Lady Nishi," a man next to Nishi stated. Katashi Hyuga had been loyal to Nishi's ideals from the moment he started his career with the main house. He was an intimidating person. He had a scar that ran along his cheek that was visible even through his beard. His brown hair fell smoothly to his shoulders as he stood with his arms across his brown robe.

Lady Nishi valued her student's commitment. He was like her little puppy, following her no matter where she took him. She trusted him enough to send him alone to main house meetings. And that trust paid off.

"Naruto is not just a concern during these turbulent times within the clan," he stated, "but also for the future of our clan as well."

"Naruto will only be involved as your Hokage!" Hinata said hearing the desperation in her voice, "He will not influence any decision I make about us. I already have a clear vision for this clan."

"Naruto threatens the purity of our clan." Katashi stated. Hinata furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"If you had a child with him, it would be the heir." he explained, "We cannot have only a half-blooded Hyuga as our leader. "

Hinata avoided the subject of children with Naruto. And he never questioned her about them. Because both of them knew, Hinata's child would force Hanabi to bear the curse mark. She wouldn't have children with Naruto until she resolved the Hyuga issue.

"My father and I agreed that my sister, Hanabi, would be my heir." Hinata explained, hoping they would be satisfied with that answer.

"Even so," Lady Nishi stated, "There are many other Hyuga who agree that the Hokage will threaten our interests through you."

"Then what would you have me do?" Hinata asked as dread overcame her. She already knew the answer.

"I cannot trust you as the leader until this relationship with the Hokage of the leaf ends." she stated. There was a resounding agreement throughout the clan. The Hyuga were greatly concerned over the influence of the leaf.

Hinata turned to face Takuma. She had hoped that he would be a voice for her. But as he stared at her with an unapologetic look, Hinata knew he would not risk losing the support he had over empathy.

"Very well," Hinata said as she felt a coursing pain through her heart, "I will end my relations with the Hokage during these negotiations." She couldn't bring herself to say anything more and was relieved when the clan accepted the answer.

"Now let's start these negotiations." she said, refusing to let the pain she was feeling show on her face.

Once again the clan began shouting at each other. No one agreed on anything. It was impossible to get a clear idea out of the madness.

"It seems we have a divided house." interrupted Akane Hyuga. The clan stopped their bickering and eyed the petite woman. She was very small with dark hair tied into two buns on each side of her head. Akane's family was responsible for recording and knowing the history of the Hyuga clan. At thirty-nine years old she had been the chief historian for fifteen years.

"May I suggest something, Lady Hinata?" she asked.

"Of course." she answered warily.

"We should enact the Hyuga Coalition." she said, "We have the right conditions, three warring parities and changes in the policy.

Hinata's face hardened at the proposition. The only other time the Hyuga clan had been this divided was when they were negotiating their alignment with the leaf. An amendment had been created during that time. When there are more than two conflicting parties, the Hyuga main house has the right to separate into their respective parties. As a result, the head's power decreased to only a veto power. Hinata would not be able to pass anything without the a majority consent from the other parties. Although the Hyuga coalition tried to be fair, it threatened the union of the clan at the same time.

"The clan has not split like this in one-hundred and twenty years!" Hinata exclaimed. "How could you even suggest that?"

"It would serve to resolve this conflict." the historian explained, "Although it divides the clan, it also provides an equal say in the matter."

"I agree!" Takuma exclaimed excitedly, "My party will fight against the injustice against the branch family!

"And what is the official name of your group?" Akane asked as she took a pen and paper out to record the names.

"Masami," he answered, "All those who wish to join me, declare it now!"

Takuma was rewarded with twenty members pledging their loyalty to him. Niroshi then stood, "Lady Hinata," he said, "I believe I speak for a number of Hyuga who want to remain neutral during this split."

Hinata nodded. "Agreed." she said, "Those who wish to remain neutral may do so. But that does not exclude you from voting."

Hinata watched discouraged as thirty-two members claimed neutrality. Lady Nishi then stood, "I will also be forming my own alliance." she said, "Those who wish to join me will be protecting the clan's traditions." Thirty-five members declared themselves as part of "The Seers"

"Lady Hinata," Akane said, "You can declare yourself neutral or start a party of your own."

Hinata looked at the remaining ten members who wished to follow couldn't let her followers down, despite the few promised a change in the Hyuga clan. She then turned her attention back to Akane, "I will form my own." she said. She felt broken and worn. However she knew this was only the beginning.

She closed her eyes momentarily and saw Neji encouraging her. Her thoughts then drifted to Naruto. Images of him kissing, holding, supporting her flooded her mind. She could not give up. She would change the Hyuga. Her impending separation from Naruto further fueled her determination.

"Those who wish to follow me will be called," she said, refusing to lose eye contact with her opponents, "the Birds."

A/N:I know I introduced a lot of OCs so I will list them at he bottom so that you guys don't get confused.

Nishi Hyuga- an older Hyuga, leader of the Seers. She wants to preserve the Hyuga's ancient ways.

Katashi Hyuga- A loyal follower and Student of Nishi Hyuga

Takuma Hyuga- The leader of Masumi. He wants to banish the curse mark completely.

Masami Hyuga- A branch house member who loved Takuma. She died during the great Shinobi war.

Niroshi Hyuga- A skilled negotiator who speaks for the neutral members.

Akane Hyuga- The Hyuga's historian.

There you go, I hope that makes everything clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* * *

><p>The only time Naruto remembered feeling this happy was when he met his mother. All of his dreams were finally being realized. Team seven was together, he was Hokage, he even had his own student, Konohamaru. He was currently training him for his upcoming Jonin exam.<p>

And then there was Hinata. She crept into his heart like a sudden storm during the day. He never expected her coming. And now, he had no idea how he functioned without her. He smiled softly as he continued walking towards Konoha's training grounds.

Naruto spotted Sakura and Sasuke in front of him. They were sitting together watching the sparring match between their students. They were both tense, their eyes following every move of the match.

Naruto looked over to find Hanabi and Tadeki fighting each other. Tadeki was expertly avoiding Hanabi's gentle fists attacks. However, he looked like he was reaching the end of his stamina.

Tadeki then sent a surge of chakra into his left foot. Naruto watched dumbfounded as he saw the ground split in two, causing Hanabi to retreat. Then he quickly placed his hands on the ground, summoning a giant rock wall to further prevent Hanabi from attacking him. Naruto watched the diamond shaped byakugo seal expand on his upper arm. The move restored his energy he lost from Hanabi's gentle fists. He then released the wall in order to continue the fight.

"Nice Tadeki!" Sakura cheered loudly as Sasuke frowned. Hanabi displayed the same expression as her teacher. She positioned herself in the gentle fist stance and charged towards Tadeki. Her movements were fast. Before Tadeki could comprehend her next move, she had blocked the chakra points in both his wrists. It caused him to lose control of his arms as they fell limply to his side. Then she quickly hit the rest of the chakra points in his arms. She finished the match by kicking his feet from under him and pushing him down to the ground.

Sasuke sent an arrogant smirk towards Sakura as he playfully patted her head. Sakura frowned at the action, standing up to get away from his taunts. Sasuke then quickly grabbed her hand as he stood up and followed after her.

"Damn it, Hanabi!" Tadeki shouted breathlessly as the young girl smirked proudly at him. Tadeki Ryuunosuke was a tall young man with medium blond hair pulled back into a braid at the base of his neck. Three years ago, he had witnessed Sakura heal his little brother, Aoi back to life. He then annoyingly pursued her as a mentor, claiming he never wanted to watch his brother get hurt again. Sakura relented and had been ruthlessly training him ever since.

His blues eyes were narrowed in anger at Hanabi. "I can't feel my arms now!"

Hanabi grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him to his feet. "That's payback for breaking my leg last week!" she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Bull shit!" he yelled at her, " I fixed your fucking leg! This won't go away for hours!"

"Quit being such a goddamn baby!" she patronized as she turned to face Naruto, "Where is that dumbass, Konohamaru?" she questioned.

Hanabi was the exact opposite of Hinata. Where Hinata was polite, she was Hinata would show kindness, Hanabi would display apathy. Naruto attributed her brashness due to Hiashi. Her rigorous training in both fighting and etiquette probably caused the girl to become rebellious. Her bitter and arrogant personality only thrived when Sasuke became her teacher.

"Konohamaru left for a mission, yesterday." Naruto warily answered, unsure if the answer would satisfy the livid girl. She simply sighed and crossed her arms over her black training shirt. Naruto looked at Hanabi incredulously. She was the spitting image of Sasuke. Naruto then looked over at Tadeki. He was still glaring at Hanabi, even though she wasn't looking at him. It seemed he also was becoming more like his teacher.

"And I know for a fact, Konohamaru is like me." he mumbled to himself as images of his student playing crude pranks on Hanabi and angrily challenging Tadeki to matches floated through his mind.

"Good work, Hanabi." Sasuke said as he approached her. Hanabi's white eyes gleamed with pride at Sasuke's praise. Sasuke had been impressed with Hanabi's talent during her chuunin exams three years ago. She was completely surprised when he expressed interest in training her. Nevertheless, her surprise quickly turned to eagerness and she begged her father to let her become his student.

"You did great too, Tadeki." Sakura encouraged as she leaned into Sasuke's arm.

"Now she's ahead of me!" he fumed, "At least I'm still ahead of Konohamaru." Konohamaru, Hanabi and Tadeki challenged each other on a weekly basis. They were going to take their jonin exams together and the spars allowed them to develop their teamwork. They had not been assigned together in their gennin squads but that didn't stop them from working flawlessly together. Every time a fight happened, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura vicariously competed through their students.

"Have you seen your sister?" Naruto asked Hanabi. He hadn't seen Hinata since she left his apartment earlier that morning.

"When I left the Hyuga compound," she said, "the main house was still closed."

Naruto smiled at the news. "She must already be working with the clan!" he said eagerly as Hanabi let a soft smile cross her face.

"Yeah!" she answered happily, "Hinata will change them, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

><p>The main house meeting had taken a majority of Hinata's day. Pink was now painted across the evening sky. She called the meeting to a close, realizing quickly that the debates were not going to resolve anything that day. After the meeting, she quickly changed into more casual clothing and retreated to the Hyuga garden hoping to find peace among the flowers.<p>

Her father approached her, interrupting the stillness of the garden. "Hinata." he said somberly, knowing full well what his daughter sacrificed earlier that day.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said softly as she poured water onto a lily flower. Hiashi placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder, turning his daughter to face him. He looked at her gently with his white eyes.

"You can be upset about what happened today." he said, "It's not easy to change the Hyuga. We've been set in our ways for a long time."

"Neji would know what to do." she said, "He would have a made a better leader than me. The clan would never split like this if he were here."

Hiashi smiled gently at his daughter, "Hinata listen to me." he said sternly, "Your eyes see and understand things better than mine." Hinata looked at her father curiously, unsure of what he meant. Hiashi gave Hinata a knowing look, "You saw through Neji's pain. You saw Naruto when no one else did. I believe you will see the answer to the Hyuga clan as well."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her father. She felt like little girl believing her father would be able to protect her from anything. "How can I tell him?" she cried into his chest, "How can I even do it?"

Hiashi knew that Naruto and Neji were Hinata's strength. She had already lost Neji and now she was going to have to face the Hyuga clan without Naruto.

"You will, because you must." he answered, "Besides, I know Naruto would never give up in this situation. I don't think you will either."

Hinata smiled at her father through watery eyes. He was right. She wouldn't give up. She was going to change the Hyuga even if it meant giving up Naruto for a little while. It was a bitter decision that left her feeling sick to her stomach.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

><p>Naruto had his feet propped up on his desk. He leaned back playfully in his chair, grinning brilliantly at his surroundings. He looked at the Hokage hat that hung next to his red jacket with black flames along the bottom. Since, Hinata was busy with her meeting, he decided to acquaint himself with his new Hokage office.<p>

Naruto heard a soft knock on his door. Eagerness overwhelmed him at the idea of welcoming someone in his office as the Hokage. He grinned as he sat up straight. "Your Hokage grants you permission to enter." he said in an attempt to sound official even though he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Hinata entered through the doorway, a somber smile on her face as her eyes scanned the room. She was wearing her usual purple jacket and black slacks. Her indigo hair draped over her shoulders. Naruto bolted out his seat. "Hinata!" he exclaimed, embarrassed that he had used that stupid voice to greet her.

"Naruto," she softly said, then she lifted her arms in a gesturing manner, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said with a wide grin. He walked around his desk towards her, "You too."

Hinata averted her eyes from him, "Thanks." she whispered. Naruto furrowed his eyes in concern. He remembered how excited and happy Hinata looked earlier that morning. Now, she looked as if she had been to ten funerals.

"Hinata," he spoke softly, "What is wrong?" As he stepped closer to her, she moved away from him.

Silence followed his question. Hinata couldn't answer him. She kept her head to the side avoiding all eye contact with him. He gently reached out to her, beckoning her to face him.

"Hinata," he repeated, unsettled by this behavior, "What is going on?"

"We can't be together right now." she said as if she was trying to retract her words at the same time. Her face was cast shamefully to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by this statement. Hinata abruptly met Naruto's eyes. He was disturbed by the pain reflecting out of them.

"The clan," Hinata choked out. She took a deep breath and continued, "The clan is worried my relationship with you will blind my leadership."

Naruto furrowed his eyes in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense! Why would I matter at all to the Hyuga?" he asked.

"Because you're the Hokage now." she answered, "The Hyuga are a sovereign clan of Konoha. They are not under your jurisdiction."

Understanding washed over Naruto like a waterfall pours into a river. "So they think I will influence your policies" he said with solemn expression, "and as a result threaten their sovereignty."

Hinata nodded.

Naruto clenched his fist in an attempt to control his emotions. "How can they just do this?" he yelled frantically, "I am sworn to protect them as citizens of the leaf. Yet they don't want me was their leader so they force you away from me!"

"Naruto, please calm down!" Hinata pleaded as she gently grabbed onto his hand.

"Why can't you deny them?" he asked. Naruto did not intend for the question to be offensive, but once he saw Hinata's solemn eyes ignite with fury, he wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Deny them?" she repeated as if it were a curse, "My opponents are scrutinizing every word I say. The clan is divided right now into four separate parties! The majority of them claiming neutrality. I've only been the head for one day and they are trying everything they can to undermine me and prove me incompetent!" She ripped her hand away from his and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry." he said realizing the stupidity in his question. Asking her to deny the Hyuga clan was like her asking him to give up the Hokage seat.

Naruto had never seen Hinata so furious. Somehow she handled her anger with gentleness. It surprised him. But then again, Hinata was always surprising him.

"We're supposed to do this together right?" he asked, "Let me help. Let me say some words to-"

"I have to change my clan, Naruto-kun." she interrupted him firmly, determination in her voice, " They have to believe in me as their leader, and I am the only one who can give them that faith. My brother is depending on me."

Naruto winced at the suffix added onto his name. She hadn't called him that since he confessed his love for her. At the moment, the suffix banished all levels of intimacy they ever shared together. Despite their situation, Naruto knew by her words that she would succeed. It was her ninja way. He was frustrated over his inability to do anything to help her.

"Hinata," he spoke softly as he extended his hand towards. He smiled softly as she angrily but willingly placed her hand in his. "You are more than the love of my life." He brought his other hand to her cheek. "You're like my anchor. You make me stronger. And you're the only one I trust with the most vulnerable parts of me."

Hinata's anger subsided at his words. She looked helplessly at him.

"I will step back, if only temporarily, and wait for you; because I believe in you." he said. Hinata bit her lip, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she squeezed his hand tighter. She hated this moment. "But I won't lose you. I can promise you this because I never give up and you never go back on your words."

His words caused the threatening tears to stream down her face. Hinata pressed her cheek against Naruto's hand. "Naruto, I love you." she whispered through her tears.

Naruto swiftly lowered his head and caught her mouth in his. Their lips moved together in harmony. Naruto brought his other hand to her cheek, pulling her closer. Hinata opened her mouth instinctively, allowing Naruto to deepen the kiss. She sighed desperately against his lips as the kiss became more uncouth and heated. There was passion behind their kiss and a reluctance to end it. Hinata brought her hands up to his wrists while Naruto continued to kiss her like he would never see her again.

She pulled her head back, abruptly ending their connection. Naruto brought his forehead to her's quickly, preventing her from moving backwards. Hinata went still as she lifted her eyes to his. When their eyes met, it felt like an eternity had gone by in a second. Naruto leaned down, barely brushing her lips, before she forced herself backwards, breaking free from him.

"I have to go." she said sternly through the cracks in her teary voice. She couldn't stay anymore. She was torn between her love for her clan and her love for Naruto. It was unbearable and stifling. She turned away from him, and quickly walked out of his door, closing it behind her.

Naruto urgently followed, but she had already disappeared. Naruto stared longingly at the empty space in front of him. He couldn't grasp the pain that overflowed in his heart. He walked back into his office, slamming the door behind him. He stood with his fist clenched, jaw tight, and head down. He had to get her back.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so what did you guys think of Tadeki. I really enjoyed writing that whole scene. Anyway I wrote this chapter right after 691 and it killed me, like doing that to Naruto was painful. 691 is my favorite Naruto Chapter. There is just so much emotion in it and I literally cried over it.

As always R and R

Much love,

Us


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The last time Naruto saw Hinata was seven days ago. The memory of kissing her desperately, hoping that it would be enough to fix everything, clung to his mind. It haunted him at night and tortured him during the day.

A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he said.

Sasuke entered the room. He was dressed in his green shinobi vest with his sword strapped to his back. His uncovered eye looked at Naruto with concern. Naruto looked back at him impassively.

Sasuke found Naruto destroying the training grounds the day after Hinata ended their relationship. The Uchiha had never seen his friend in such a hopeless state. Naruto was an insistent person. He had never been good at stepping aside. Sasuke knew this from personal experience.

"Gaara is coming today." he stated, bypassing any greetings. Sasuke already knew Naruto wouldn't appreciate any of his social skills.

"That's good," Naruto said, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as Naruto returned to his preoccupied state. A silence fell between the two friends.

"I was thinking," Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts, "I want to bring back the Uchiha police force."

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement. He never thought Sasuke would want the force after finding out it was just a system designed to appease the Uchiha clan.

"Really?" he asked in wonderment, "What for?"

Sasuke frowned at the reaction, "You don't think it's a good idea?" he answered. Naruto quickly stood up, shock displayed across his face.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I think it's a great idea! I've been wanting to ask you, but I wasn't sure." Naruto trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say.

"There was a time when taking over as chief of police was a dream of mine." he said simply, "I figure, if we start the force without the animosity behind it, then it would better serve the village."

Naruto smiled at his friend. The news had really uplifted him. "Sasuke, you have no idea how much I needed this!" he exclaimed, grateful for his friend's interest. "The village needs this too. I know you've read the reports about the bordering villages."

He nodded. Sasuke knew turmoil was not far from the land of fire. Smaller villages had started revolting against the lords that controlled them. It was only a matter of time before the conflict spilled over into Konoha.

"Who did you want to recruit?" he asked curiously. Sasuke never jumped into anything without a plan.

"Lee, Shino, and Hanabi." Sasuke responded curtly without any hesitation.

"That's not very many people." Naruto said, amused by his answer. Sasuke always had this unexplained respect for Lee and Shino that Naruto could never understand.

"Well, I don't want anyone else just yet." he said. "I work better with small crowds anyway."

Naruto smiled. He walked towards Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I trust you will make it the best damn force Konoha has ever had." Sasuke smirked at the statement.

"Come on." Sasuke said, walking towards the door with his hands in his pockets "Gaara should be here by now."

Naruto nodded, grabbing his Hokage jacket as he followed after him.

* * *

><p>Hanabi and Tadeki were waiting at the village gate for Konohamaru to return from his escort mission. Hanabi was glowing red with embarrassment as Tadeki was wrapping her hand up in a bandage. Despite the injury, he was playfully smiling at her.<p>

"Shut up!" she pleaded with a scowl on her face. Tadeki never broke his concentration on her hand as he replied, "I haven't said anything."

A few days ago, Hanabi had been working on her eight trigrams technique. Tadeki had ruthlessly thrown shruiken, kunai, and any other weapon he could at her. She couldn't block a particular kunai , instead she tried to catch it. However, she caught the wrong end, and the kunai pierced straight through her hand. Hanabi was so humiliated that Tadeki had to force her to let him check the wound.

"It's just." he said, "How could you not realize which end of the kunai you were going to catch? You have really good vision."

Hanabi faced him, clearly not amused by his sarcasm. Tadeki couldn't prevent the laughter that escaped him because of her reaction.

"I just said shut up!" she repeated, completely mortified by the incident. "And don't you dare tell Konohamaru!"

Tadeki abruptly stopped his laughter as he tied the loose ends of the bandage into a knot. He held onto her hand briefly to inspect the wrappings.

"I won't say anything." he promised as he let go of her hand. Hanabi let out a long breath of relief, grateful for Tadeki's medical skills.

"Thank you." she said as Tadeki smirked at her. The pair then noticed Naruto and Sasuke approaching the gate.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, " Tadeki greeted, "Are you waiting for Konohamaru too?"

Naruto laughed as he remembered that he had sent Konohamaru and Shikamaru on the escort mission to Suna. He smiled at the two ninjas, thrilled by their enthusiasm to greet their teammate.

"Yes and No." he answered, "Konohamaru is escorting Gaara the kazekage. I'm here to greet him."

"It looks like we won't have to wait long." Sasuke said as he pointed towards the village entrance. Hanabi followed the direction of her teacher's hand and saw Konohamaru walking with an intimidating red head and another person completely covered in paint marks.

"Gaara! Kanakuro!" Naruto called waving frantically to the pair.

"Finally, that moron is here." Hanabi exclaimed as she saw Konohamaru walking through the gates. At nineteen, Konohamaru had grown tremendously. He was taller than Naruto and well built, with a beard that rivaled his Uncle Asuma's.

"Who're you calling a moron?" Konohamaru shouted from the gate. Hanabi extended her finger and wordlessly pointed at him.

"You better watch yourself Hanabi!" he warned, "I can beat you with one move."

The younger Hyuga activated her Byakugan eyes and glared at the Sarutobi heir, "Well then bring it." she stated shifting into her gentle fists position.

Before Naruto could register the seals that Konohamaru performed, he heard the familiar sound of the henge no jutsu. Naruto saw Konohamaru transform into a tall and slim man with medium length blond hair and bright blue eyes. There was an uncanny resemblance to Tadeki.

Hanabi became frozen with shock. Despite her strength and harsh personality, she had still been raised in a very strict and sheltered environment. Her face colored red as she became unable to move.

"I told you." he said as he watched the Hyuga remain in her trance.

"Konohamaru!" Tadeki shouted at him while he sent a monstrous punch in his direction, causing the perverted shinobi to release his jutsu. "You fucking moron!"

Despite his flustered state,Tadeki turned back to Hanabi with concern reflecting out of his blue eyes. "Hanabi!" he said while grabbing on to her arms, "Snap out of it!"

Hanabi barely looked into Tadeki's eyes before she promptly fainted. Tadeki caught her swiftly as Konohamaru erupted into laughter.

"That was better than imagined!" he laughed as Tadeki glared at him.

Naruto grinned at the scene before him."I take it that is your student." Gaara said with a calm smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Naruto responded proudly, "I've been training him for years!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance from the spectacle. "He's worse than you." he said crossing his arms.

"You're just mad because he beat your precious student, Sasuke." Naruto taunted. Sasuke frowned at the statement.

"Hanabi can beat Konohamaru in her sleep." he responded, refusing to acknowledge the henge no jutsu effects on Hanabi.

Naruto grinned as he looked back towards Gaara. He noticed several people missing from the party.

"Where is Temari?" he asked bewildered by the third sand sibling's absence.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked sarcastically. Realization dawned on Naruto as a sly grin stretched across his face. He noticed the Kazekage scowl at the mention of the strategist's name.

"Relax, Gaara." Naruto said casually placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they're just on a date."

"It must have been some date they planned." Kanakuro responded, "They left us before we even entered the village gates." The scowl on Gaara's face deepened because of the statement.

"Come on!" Naruto interjected, "we have more important things to discuss."

The kazekage nodded at Naruto's statement as he followed him towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Naruto became unsettled at the news Gaara delivered to his council. Refugees from the Grass village had started fleeing to the Sand. Gaara had set up camps to help the displaced villagers but he also explained how the camps were only a temporary solution.<p>

"I'm afraid, the conflict in Grass directly correlates with the turmoil in the mountain village." Gaara explained, "The lords have been ousted in the Mountain village, and the current leadership is helping the Grass fight against their Lord."

Naruto linked his hands together as he leaned on his elbows. He observed the concern looks of his council. "What do you need?" he asked Gaara.

"We need more aid so that we can receive these refugees." Gaara explained, "We are running out of resources, before long our desert will kill them."

The sounds of the leaf shinobi discussing their uncertainty filled the room. Many of his friends were concerned with the idea of getting involved.

"Naruto," Gaara interrupted the chatter, "We need all the help we can get."

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, "We shouldn't get involved at all in this conflict."

"The longer we wait," Sasuke interjected, "the more likely this mess will spread to our village." He turned his gaze toward Naruto, "We need to do something to ease this crisis."

"We need to remain neutral," Shikamaru stated, "We have no allegiance with Grass or Mountain. They are not shinobi villages. Our involvement will only fuel the fire."

"But we can't just let those poor people die." Choji responded, "We have the power to help them."

Uncertainty weighed down on Naruto. It seemed every option had an undesired effect that nobody wanted. If they sent aid to Gaara, then the smaller villages would think the leaf and sand would be a threat. Naruto did not want to cause panic within his own village either. The last thing he wanted was for leaf shinobi to think they were going to war. However, they couldn't just abandon their alliance with the Sand. It didn't help that every member had differing opinions on the situation.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was also right. They both knew it would only be a matter of time before they would find refugees at their own border. These conflicts weren't isolated in only Grass and Mountain, but also in nearby villages such as Waves, Thunder, and Snow.

"The leaf will remain neutral." Naruto stated, "but we will not abandon the Sand."

The room grew quiet at the response. "Sakura-chan, I want you to find medic volunteers willing to travel to the Sand. Any supplies requested will be given. "

"Yamato," Naruto continued, "Gather any left over seed, livestock, or grain that can be spared from our farms. Tell the farmers they will be paid for their donations."

Yamato nodded his head in agreement.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, "We can't assume the leaf will not be affected by this. We have to take precautions for our own village.

"Naruto and I have reestablished the Uchiha Police Force. " Sasuke said, "I will not let any harm come to the village."

Naruto nodded at his friend, grateful for his decision. Without him, Naruto would not have had an answer.

"It will be his duty to ensure the safety of the villagers." Naruto stated.

The young strategists grimaced at the proposition. He never cared for Sasuke, but he at least acknowledged the man's desire to protect the village.

"The Yamanaka clan can help with the border." Ino said. The blond smiled at Shikamaru knowingly. She knew he didn't want to leave everything to Sasuke. "Hinata and I have formed an agreement. Our members will start training together. With the Hyuga eyesight, we can keep watch at greater distances. "

It had been the first information Naruto received about the clan since Hinata became the head. His startled expression quickly turned into a huge smile. "This is great Ino-chan!" he exclaimed happy about her proposal as well as Hinata's success within the clan.

His excitement subsided as his thoughts returned to the current situation. He didn't know if his choices resolved the conflict or only served to delay it. The idea rested uncomfortably on his heart.

Hinata watched the door open as her younger sister entered her room. She smiled at her sister who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hanabi," she said gently as she stood from her mediating position, "What's wrong?"

The younger Hyuga suddenly wrapped her arms around her older sister. Hinata was surprised by the rare demonstration of affection. She gently placed her hand on top of Hanabi's head, as if trying to soothe her.

"Hinata, I didn't know." she said, "Father told me, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for," she said, "You haven't done anything."

The younger sibling pulled away, and met Hinata's eyes. "I didn't know the clan would separate you from Naruto. If I had known I would have.."

"You wound have what?" Hinata interrupted, "Become the head?"

"Well.. Yes!" she stated, "I was supposed to be the head anyway!"

"And what about Konohamaru and Tadeki?" she asked, "You would have left them to take the jonin exam without you?"

"No, I " she began, "I could be the head and still train."

Hinata looked at her younger sister knowingly, "Hanabi, I can see clear as day that you don't want to be the head. At least not yet."

"But look what they've done to you!" she exclaimed, pain swelling in her heart for her sister. Hanabi was great at fighting. She only wanted to get better. She dreaded becoming the head. She had been secretly relieved when her father told her seven years ago that Hinata would reclaim her title.

"Hanabi, I appreciate everything really." she said, " But you're only seventeen. You have a great opportunity training with Sasuke. He'll be able to teach you more than any Hyuga ever could."

Hanabi smirked slightly, "You're always protecting me from shit like this. I hate it."

"Well I'm the older sister," Hinata smiled, "It just kind of happens."

Hinata noticed the bandage around Hanabi's hand. She smiled slyly as she gently took hold of her hand. "Besides," she said, amusement in her voice, "There's no reason for you to miss out on love too."

A ruthless shade of red crossed Hanabi's cheeks as she retracted her hand defensively, "I don't know what you mean." she said.

"I think you know who I mean," Hinata teased, enjoying the flustered look of her brash sister, "I'm sure Tadeki would be just devastated if you couldn't train anymore because of the Hyuga clan."

"He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Hanabi denied, however her face spoke the truth. Hanabi has had a secret crush on Tadeki since the moment she met him. However, she was too stubborn and shy to admit her feeling.

"If you say so," Hinata giggled, "But I've always found men with blond hair and blue eyes are hard to ignore."

"Shut up." Hanabi said, playfully pushing her sister. The laughter died down between them.

"You must really miss him." Hanabi said. Sadness overcame her as she saw her sister's mood dampen dramatically.

"With all my heart." she answered.

"But you'll see him at the Hokage celebration." Hanabi said hopefully, "The clan can't forbid you from that."

Hinata smiled at her sister. She had been eagerly waiting for the celebration to happen. "Yeah, I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay okay, I know I gave my OC some love, literally. I've always thought Sasuke had this strange bond with Lee and Shino because Lee kicked the living shit out of him and Shino came to his rescue by challenging Kankuro, allowing Sasuke to pursue Gaara. Thanks for reading and as always tell me what you think.

Much love

US


	4. Chapter 4

The Hokage festival was more magnificent than Naruto could have imagined. The streets were filled with shinobi and civilians alike dressed in their most traditional clothing. The sounds of their excited chatter was the music of the festival. There were food vendors on every corner and fireworks exploded randomly, lighting up the sky.

"Naruto!" He turned to find Iruka waving at him. "Congratulations, you've done it!"

Naruto grinned at his old sensei. "I couldn't have without you." He then enveloped his old sensei into a hug.

"I am very proud of you Naruto!" he said, "You've worked so hard! Enjoy this moment."

Naruto stared at the man who helped him become a shinobi. He held so much gratitude towards Iruka. He was one of the first people to acknowledge him.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" he said, "for everything."

The older shinobi smiled at his former student, "Come on, I'll get you a bowl of ramen."

"I can't say no to that!" he responded. No matter how old Naruto would get, he could never contain the excitement he felt whenever Iruka treated him to a bowl of ramen.

The older shinobi smiled as they walked towards the Ichiraku stand. The two ninja ordered their favorite flavors and then sat down to enjoy the wonderful food. They laughed at memories from his prankster days. Iruka talked about Konohamaru and how the young shinobi was helping him instruct academy classes. Naruto beamed with pride about his student. He was happy that Konohamaru was doing more than training for his Jonin exams.

As Naruto enjoyed his second bowl of ramen, he watched the various shinobi enter the festival. He saw academy students running around the streets acting out scenes from the war stories they were told in school.

He was observing a group of children acting as the snake, slug, and toad when he spotted Hinata. His breath caught in his throat when her lavender eyes found his blue ones. Everything else disappeared and he only saw her. She was wearing a light orange kimono patterned with dark blue flowers. A light purple sash secured the robe. Her hair was tied into an elegant bun as her bangs were swiped to the side. She was beautiful.

She smiled softly at him then turned to talk to a Hyuga member. He slowly registered the noises of the festivals as everything came back into his line of vision. The ache to see Hinata was relentless.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you for the ramen." he said quietly as he set his empty bowl down, "I need to go meet with someone."

Iruka stared at Naruto with concerned eyes, "Okay Naruto." he said cautiously. Naruto smiled reassuringly as he turned away from his former sensei. His steps were furious as determination set in his features.

* * *

><p>Hinata let out a breath of relief. She was happy that Naruto had noticed her. Despite the distance, he made her feel so special under his gaze. She admired how handsome he looked for the event. He chose not to wear his head band which caused his short spiky hair to become slightly unruly. He was wearing an orange robe that had light orange flames on the edges and brown pants.<p>

She smiled as she remembered when he got the outfit. He had pranced into his living room asking her if it looked like something a Hokage would wear. She had told him that it looked like something he would wear. He had grinned at the answer and gave her a quick kiss before rushing back to his room to put the clothes away.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when she spotted Neji's former teammates. Tenten and Lee approached her enthusiastically. Although Tenten had chosen to wear a formal white and red kimono, Lee opted to wear his regular green suit.

"Hinata-san, you look so beautiful this evening!" Lee said. Hinata blushed at the compliment, politely thanking the young man.

"How have you been?" Tenten asked, "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Hinata smiled at the young woman. During the war, Neji would often look at a picture of her. Hinata wasn't sure of the relationship the weapons master had with her brother. She only knew it had to have been stronger than mere friendship.

"I've been well, Tenten." she responded, "I hope you have been the same?"

Tenten smiled, "I hear the Hyuga haven't been the best." Hinata looked away shamefully. She didn't want to burden her with Hyuga affairs. She was afraid to disappoint her over the lack of progress within the clan.

The young woman placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure you will change them. Neji truly believed you would."

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise at the statement. She realized Tenten was telling her private information. She had never questioned her brother's faith in her. After all, he had helped her grow as a ninja. But knowing he had displayed this faith openly with others, caused Hinata to swell with confidence. She always thought that he would be next to her, helping her change the clan. And somehow, he had been standing beside her the entire time.

"Thank you, Tenten." Hinata smiled, truly grateful for her words.

"Well, Lee and I have some students we want to watch perform." she said, "I'll catch you later."

"Of course!" Hinata exclaimed, "Come by the compound anytime! I need to practice my defense anyway."

Tenten nodded in agreement, waving goodbye as she dragged Lee to one of the performance stages. Behind Tenten, Hinata saw Lady Nishi watching her with intent eyes. Hinata returned the stare with a hardened glare of her own.

The older Hyuga walked towards her. Her long brown robe trailed behind her. "Lady Hinata," she greeted, her voice cold and impassive, "Are you enjoying the event."

"Yes," she responded politely, "Very much." She knew the older Hyuga did not trust her yet, despite her compliance with her demands. But she would not allow it to spoil Naruto's celebration.

"Well I'm glad." she said without any happiness in her voice, " We will have to see if this Hokage can do his job."

Hinata remained stoic at the statement. She smiled softly at the older Hyuga. "Lady Nishi," she said, the politeness in her voice replaced with intensity, "You shouldn't underestimate Naruto-kun. He is the one who saved both the entire village and the world."

The old woman narrowed her eyes, "Saving the world and governing a village are two completely different things." she said, "You should also keep that in mind as our leader, Lady Hinata."

Before Hinata could respond, Sakura Haruno approached suddenly. "Hinata!" she called out. She watched the pink-haired ninja wave frantically at her. She was walking urgently, holding the ends of her red kimono to liberate her movements.

"Hinata there you are!" Sakura exclaimed, "I have to talk to you!"

"Good evening Haruno-san." Lady Nishi greeted in her unfriendly manner. Sakura turned her brilliant green eyes towards the older woman, "Good evening, Lady Nishi." she responded, a strained smile on her face. She quickly turned her attention to Hinata, grabbing on to her hand desperately.

"Where have you been? Ino and I have been waiting for you. " she said loud enough for the entire festival to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said. Her brain had become suddenly muddled. Did she promise she would meet with the two girls?

"We're supposed to pass out flowers for the memorial later this evening." she said, "Hurry, we have to go to the Yamanaka shop to get them"

Before Hinata could respond, Sakura had pulled at her hand, "I'm very sorry, Lady Nishi." she said, "But Hinata is needed elsewhere right now."

Hinata found herself staring at the Uchiha fan on Sakura's back as she led her away from the Hyuga. Once the Yamanaka store appeared in sight Hinata attempted to let go of Sakura's hand. However, her legendary strength prevented her from doing anything.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" she asked, "I don't remember anything about handing out flowers."

"That's because you never knew about it." she responded casually as she opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop. She shoved the Hyuga heiress inside.

"I don't know what you mean!" Hinata protested, "I thought..." Her words halted in her throat when she saw a familiar orange robe in front of her face. She slowly lifted her eyes to find Naruto's intense blue ones.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." he said, his powerful eyes never leaving Hinata.

Hinata barely registered Sakura leaving as she continued to look dumbfounded at Naruto. She hadn't seen him in over a week. All of her feelings she had shoved down suddenly erupted. She extended her hand and tenderly touched his robe trying to determine if he was real.

"Naruto," she said quietly, brushing her hand across the fabric of his shirt. Naruto gently grabbed her hand, and pulled himself closer to her.

"I miss you." he said simply as he placed his forehead on hers.

"I miss you too." she said, enjoying the nearness of him. There was a content silence between them as they both savored the other's presence. Hinata reluctantly stepped away from him, knowing she could stand there with him all night.

"You look beautiful." he said as he stroked her orange sleeve, "My favorite color." Hinata had chosen this kimono to match Naruto. She decided to wear it as a small rebellious act towards the Hyuga. It was a small deed, but she still felt successful because of Naruto's recognition.

"You look very handsome." she said, "Just like a Hokage."

He smiled sheepishly, as he placed his hand on his forehead, tossing his short blond hair around. "I don't really feel like the Hokage." His boyish demeanor vanished. Naruto's usual confidence was replaced with a darkened and troubled look.

"I haven't been confident in any of my decisions as Hokage." he admitted, unable to look at her, " Hell, I'm not sure if I've done anything right."

Hinata instinctively reached out and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Naruto," she said softly, "You can't think like that."

"But I do." he said softly, "There is so much shit going on. Everyone has different opinions. I feel like any decision I make will be the wrong one."

"Naruto, you've wanted this for so long." she said concerned by his attitude, "You haven't worked this hard, just to give up at the first obstacle."

He would never understand how she always had the ability to restore his determination. "You know what the right thing is." she continued as she looked at him with unwavering fierceness. " And you have friends who will support you. Even if you fail, you fight until you succeed."

Naruto leaned into her hand as he closed his eyes, "How am I going to do this without you?" Tears began to form at the edges of Hinata's eyes. Helplessness overcame her. She retracted her hand from his cheek, as if the words burned her.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said, "for everything."

"What?" Naruto asked, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I've ruined everything!" she cried, "I've ruined us, and for what? So I can maintain a divided clan, who will probably never change!"

Naruto eyes softened with concern as he watched the love of his life doubt herself.

"Hinata." he said sternly, his tone surprised her, "You are strong. If anyone can do this, it's you. I know it."

"But Naruto," she pleaded, "What if I can't?"

Naruto gently grabbed her shoulders and smiled, "You can't think like that." he repeated her words to her. Hinata looked at Naruto with amazement.

"The clan is not lost." he said, "They're just stubborn and that can be defeated."

He laughed slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't know how long this will take," he said, "Whether it's a month, a year, or even ten years, I will still think you will be able to change the Hyuga."

He pulled away from her and displayed a grin on his face.

"I wanted to give you this!" he said cheerfully as he pulled a sunflower out of his robe, "They always remind me of you."

Hinata took hold of the yellow flower. She smiled softly as she placed it in her bun. "How does it look?" she asked, turning her head sideways.

"Like it belongs there." he answered, his eyes drifting from the flower, to her eyes, and then to her lips. Hinata inhaled a sharp breath with anticipation as she grabbed onto his shoulders. As if in a trance, she pressed her lips against his. Naruto responded eagerly, pushing himself against her and moving his mouth in rhythm to hers. Her touch set him on fire and her kiss made him want to explode.

After a few moments, Naruto released her, leaving her with a soft kiss on her cheek. Hinata shifted uncomfortably. She knew the precious time they had was coming to an end.

He coughed slightly, "Well, we should probably head back." he said, releasing his tight hold on her.

"Yeah" she agreed somberly. Hinata forced herself to head in the direction of the door. She hesitated as she placed her hand on the knob. "I love you." she said quietly, afraid any movement would prevent her from leaving.

"I love you too." he responded. Naruto painfully watched Hinata open the door, and disappear out of his sight.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood on a platform, looking out at the crowd of shinobi. Kakashi stood next to him, his face covered by his legendary mask. They were about to address the people of Konoha. Naruto had been nervous about giving this speech. But, Hinata made him feel ready for anything.<p>

His lips still burned from Hinata's kiss. He subconsciously rubbed his hand over is mouth, as if it would ease the sensation.

"You need to remain calm." Kakashi said to him, his lazy eyes never leaving his perverted book. Even as the Hokage, Kakashi still read Jiraiya's books in public. Naruto frowned slightly at his teacher.

"I am calm!" he defended, "I feel ready for anything."

Kakashi shut his book and stared straight at Naruto. His gaze unnerved Naruto. It was as if he was a genin again and had done something disrespectful.

"I mean about the Hyuga." he said, "If you antagonize them tonight.."

"I'm not stupid!" he interrupted. Naruto had to be careful with his address. If he did anything that seemed threatening to the Hyuga, Hinata would have to deal with the consequences.

"Still," Kakashi continued, "You need to remain calm about the situation. They want you to freak out. It will give them better leverage against Hinata. You understand this right."

Naruto grimaced. He scanned the crowd before him. Hinata stood in the middle of everyone, unable to reach the front. The sunflower was displayed proudly in her hair.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kakashi-Sensei." he said, "I know what I have to do."

"Very well." he sighed as he stood and approached the edge of the stage. He did the seals to amplify his voice. "Shinobi of the Leaf!" he greeted, "I am honored to introduce the seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. It was just like Kakashi to be brief and to the point. Naruto searched through the crowd again for Hinata. He found her looking at him with encouraging eyes.

He let out a nervous breath, "I'm not really good at this speech stuff." he said, satisfied when he heard laughter resound through the crowd.

"Anyway," he said his tone becoming serious, "Thank you for your acknowledgement and trust. I promise as your Hokage I will protect every leaf shinobi, even if it costs me my life."

He closed his eyes, as his parents entered into his thoughts. He knew Minato and Kushina were watching him. He could feel their pride in him.

"Because all of you are my life now." he said, "I'm as connected to you as a tree is connected to the ground."

"I won't forget any of you," he continued, "I won't leave any of you and I will certainly not ignore any of you."

He held an unwavering gaze in Hinata's direction. "Because every civilian, shinobi," he paused, "and clan is part of this village.I will uphold the standard of being a leaf citizen to all of you. Because, I am sworn to protect, prosper, and maintain the leaf village. And I will do just that so we can pass down the will of fire to every generation after us."

The crowd erupted at Naruto's words. People were stomping, clapping, and cheering. Confetti fell like snow as people waved banners with the leaf were chants of "Will of fire!" resonating throughout the audience.

Naruto didn't notice any of it. He only saw Hinata, standing in the middle of the crowd. She was as radiant as the sun. Despite everything, she was happy.

* * *

><p>AN: So how did you all feel about Naruto's subtle fuck you to the Hyuga clan. I hope you got it, cause it was kind of super subtle, like totally un Naruto like at all. Anyway, as always, tell me what you think

Much Love,

US


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura gently removed the eye patch that covered Sasuke's Rinnegan. Looking into the mysterious and powerful eye always intimidated her. However, it also gave her a sense of wonderment. His eye was completely out of this world and unlike anything she's ever read in any medical textbook. She placed her hand on the side of his face allowing her healing chakra to explore the fascinating eye.

This was a monthly ritual. Sasuke used to explain to Sakura that the Rinnegan did not cause any detrimental effects on his body. However, his assurances were futile. Sakura always insisted that his vitals needed to be monitored because of the Rinnegan's power. After countless arguments, Sasuke relented. He knew these monthly check ups brought her peace.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned into her hand. He had grown to enjoy the feeling of her chakra seeping into him. "Is anything different?" he asked nonchalantly, already knowing her answer.

"Everything is fine." she replied, pulling his patch down, "It's amazing how it doesn't really affect you."

"I've tried to tell you," he said smirking slightly, "but you won't listen to me."

Sakura frowned slightly."Well someone has to look after you!" she said. He grabbed onto her arm, and kissed her burn marks. Sasuke always kissed her burn marks. Whether it was in the morning, after work, or when they made love. Every time he did, she felt strong and precious.

"No one else could." he replied, softly stroking her battle scar. Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding herself onto his lap.

"Are you taking Hanabi to the new police station today?" she asked, leaning back into his chest, as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Yeah," he responded as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "We're going after you and Tadeki leave for the Sand."

Sakura giggled slightly. She knew how much Hanabi liked Tadeki. She watched the two young ninja's like she would watch a soap opera. There have been multiple occasions when she would physically stop Sasuke from approaching them because she thought they were having a moment.

"That's very unlike you, " she giggled, "but I'm sure Hanabi will be grateful for her extra time this morning."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes, ignoring Sakura's implications as he reached around her for his documents. Sasuke had been trying to determine the severity of the revolts in the outlying villages. He didn't know how long these small civil wars would last. The uncontrollable situation unnerved him.

Sakura grabbed the documents from him playfully, tossing them to the side. He frowned at the action as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You should worry about that later." she said, "After all, we have extra time too." She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder.

Sasuke observed Sakura relaxing into him. Her pink hair fell across her face as she closed her eyes in contentment. He smirked as he put his arm under her legs and around her waist. He stood up from the floor of their dining room, and began to walk towards their bedroom.

Sakura's green eyes darted open as she felt herself moving. "What are you doing?" she asked looking upwards to his face.

"You said we had extra time." he said simply, lightly kicking their bedroom door open.

"Oh." Sakura managed, as she realized his intentions. She giggled as he placed her gently on their bed, still unmade from the night before. A moment later he was on top of her, burying his head into the crook of her neck and laying soft kisses on her shoulder.

Sakura's squeals from his kisses, caused him to chuckle softly as he kissed up her neck and found her lips. He began to pull at her shorts, as she tugged at his shirt. Sasuke suddenly halted his movements, as he pulled away from her.

"I'll miss you." he said, his eyes soft and intense. Sakura smiled as she pressed her head into the pillow behind her.

"I'll miss you too." she responded. Sakura would be in the sand village for three weeks. He never liked it when they would have to be apart for missions. He voluntarily separated himself from her for three years. He felt like he was still making up time with her.

"I love you." she said, soothing his constant ache of loneliness. Even though he had his precious people, he never really got over the pain from losing his family. It still remained in the depths of his heart.

"I love you too." he replied. He leaned down and captured her lips once more. He unbuttoned her red shirt, and wrapped his arms around her mid-section, bringing himself closer to her. His touches expressed his gratitude for her, while his kisses demonstrated the love he had for her.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at her ceiling. Her thoughts had grown tired of fighting each other and opted to leave her mind blank.<p>

She turned her head sideways and observed the empty side of her bed. She had not been with Naruto since her induction two months ago. His absence created an unfamiliar ache within her. It was a difficult transition for her to live in the Hyuga compound seemed foreign and cold, compared to Naruto's small had turned his place into their home. She missed it so much.

Hinata slowly raised herself from the bed. She had another meeting with the main house in a few short hours. She reached into her closet to pull out another extravagant kimono. Once she secured the sash over her kimono, she left the room that felt like a prison.

When Hinata approached the main house meeting room, she was greeted by her body guard Ko. He was a branch house member, dedicated to serving her family. Her father had offered to remove his mark, but the young Hyuga refused. He did not want to have his curse removed if his family could not get their's removed as well.

"Good Morning, Lady Hinata." he greeted. Hinata smiled at the young man. She had grown very close to her protector. She would often seek his opinion on different matters.

"Good morning, Ko-san" she replied, "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well." he said politely, "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"No," she responded truthfully. She was always honest with Ko. She never felt ready for these meetings. "But that doesn't matter."

Ko extended his arm out to her. "I'm sure you're more prepared than you think."

"Thank you." she said as she took his arm and he led her through to the meeting room.

She entered the main house room fearlessly. She couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness to these people. Despite the fairness of the Hyuga coalition, it not only divided them further, but caused a power struggle. Every party was trying to push their ideals through. And currently, Lady Nishi's party had the upper hand. Her party had thirty-two members along with some unofficial neutral supporters.

Hinata shook her head, as if to get the intimidating problem out of her mind. She couldn't think about the odds, she could only think about a solution.

"Good morning." Hinata said to the restless crowd of Hyuga. She flipped through the short stack of papers on her desk.

"Is it true that the Hokage will be sending leaf shinobi to the sand?" a Hyuga member questioned. The rest of the members bristled with responses before Hinata could answer.

"The only leaf shinobi going to the sand will be medical volunteers." Hinata interrupted, "Sakura Haruno will be leading them. She has asked for Hyuga volunteers. Any Hyuga willing to volunteer will have my support."

"And mine as well," Takuma agreed, "The Hyuga have an obligation to the leaf. That includes their allies."

The bustling sounds of agreements comforted Hinata. She hoped the rest of the meeting would flow smoothly.

"Branch house members should accompany any main house volunteers." Lady Nishi said, "They are going into conflict, without their designated squads. We need to send branch house members for protection."

Takuma openly scoffed at the old woman's proposal. "We're not going to war. A main house member will survive, especially under the leadership of the kazekage and Sakura Haruno."

"The medical team is to provide support for foreign refugees!" she continued, "We need to be cautious. These foreigners have no alliance with us."

"They have an agreement with the Sand. A Leaf ally!" Takuma defended, "We are part of the Leaf."

Before Lady Nishi could respond, Hinata interrupted the heated debate by standing furiously. "I will allow Lady Nishi's request." she said, "Branch house members will accompany main house volunteers."

Takuma glared at Hinata, "You're enabling this!"

"For every three main house Hyuga, there will be one branch house member." she stated, ignoring Takuma's remark. "Branch house members who are under current mission assignments or any other obligations with the leaf shall not be requested to accompany a main house member."

"That is acceptable." Lady Nishi said, ignoring the pointed looks from Takuma.

"I agree with this as well." Takuma stated unhappily as he crossed his arms.

"Is everyone else in agreement?" Hinata asked. She was rewarded with unanimous consent.

Hinata shuffled the papers in front of her. She sighed softly, as if to assure herself that the rest of the meeting would flow smoothly.

"The Yamanaka and Hyuga clan will be assisting the reestablished Uchiha police force." she said, "Both the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha believe security on the border needs to be enhanced."

The room was filled with another round of agreements.

"Is there anyone who disagrees?" she asked. Silence filled the room.

"I have something I would like to put to a vote." Lady Nishi's voice cut through the air like a knife would slice through flesh. Her arrogant posture slightly alarmed Hinata.

"Please, continue." Hinata said, uneasiness in her voice. The last time Lady Nishi voiced her opinion, she managed to turn the entire main house against her relationship with Naruto.

"The Hokage himself believes the village will be threatened by these events happening at the borders." she explained. Lady Nishi was purposefully emphasizing Naruto's title. She was challenging Hinata.

"I would like to suspend any further discussion on the curse mark, until we know for certain that our homes are not in danger from these outside forces." she stated, her head raised high in arrogance, "The protection of our clan is our first priority. Without the branch house we are vulnerable."

"Absolutely not!" Takuma shouted, "You're just.."

"I'm trying to protect the Hyuga." Nishi interrupted him, and then added as if it was an afterthought, "Someone has too."

Hinata watched all of Lady Nishi's supporters vote in agreement. She not only had her party but a majority of the neutral members. Hinata knew, the birds and Masami were not going to outvote her.

A satisfied smile crossed Lady Nishi's face. Her expression irked Hinata. Lady Nishi was silently telling her that she was failure. That despite her efforts she would not win.

"Then it's passed." she stated, "We will discontinue these negotiations until we are certain the village is at peace."

"And as the head, I will not allow this legislation to pass." Hinata's soft and gentle voice interrupted Lady Nishi's moment of victory. She returned Lady Nishi's previous challenge with one of her own, "Under the rules set by our previous leaders, I have a right to cancel any proposition."

Hinata's response enraged the older Hyuga. Her followers seemed to be stunned by the turn of events. Takuma was relieved with Hinata's answer.

Hinata continued to glare down the older Hyuga. She was not going to lose. She was not going to give up. Hinata hoped that message would sit with the old woman for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru felt a thick, heavy book hit him repeatedly. He groaned as he turned his head, burying it deeper into Temari's lap. His action only caused Temari to increase the force of her hits.<p>

"Hey," Temari said urgently, "Wake up!"

"What is it?" he asked, lazily peeking his eye up towards her.

The annoyance in her expression softened slightly. "You said you would look at these after your nap." She hit him with the stack of papers he promised he would read over.

"Yes, I will." he said closing his eyes again, as he laid a soft kiss on top of her thigh. Despite the sensation of his kiss, Temari was still agitated with the young strategist.

"It's been two hours!" she said, hitting him harder with her book, "Now wake up."

Shikamaru groaned as he slowly raised himself from her lap. "How troublesome." he grumbled, grabbing the documents from her as he sat up straight.

Temari grinned as he began to skim the documents. She then laid down and rested her head in his lap. Shikamaru sighed lazily, one hand holding the document he was reading and the other lightly combing through Temari's hair.

Shikamaru's face hardened from the information the document provided. He dropped his hand from Temari's hair, letting it rest on her shoulder. Temari looked up at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked worry laced in her voice.

"These refugees in the Sand," he started, "They're saying something drove them out of their lands."

"Yes." Temari answered, "All of the refugees have reported some kind of monster destroyed their homes. No one has a clear description. "

Shikamaru remained silent at her words. His lack of response further concerned Temari. He was an excellent analyst. His continued silence only meant he was exploring different possibilities.

Shikamaru's stern expression turned into confusion. Temari quickly sat up, worry etched in her features. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's just," he started, "there's a revolution happening. But according to the Grass refugees, it's not warfare but a monster that is forcing them out."

"You don't think it's a tailed beast?" she asked, uncertain with his train of thought.

"No," he declared, "It would be impossible! Naruto would know for sure if any tailed beast left their homes."

"Then what else could it be." she asked, resting her head back in his lap.

"I have no idea." he answered, disturbed by his uncertainty.

* * *

><p>Hinata furiously hit the training post. She landed one gentle fist hit, before leaping back to form her famous lion fists. She then slammed her palm hard against the post, cracking it in two.<p>

The sound of clapping halted her movements. She turned to find Niroshi Hyuga intently watching her training session.

"As always, you're technique is quite impressive." he said approaching her in the training grounds

"Niroshi-kun." Hinata said, startled by the Hyuga's appearance, "What can I do for you?"

The older Hyuga let out a light chuckle. "You shouldn't be so eager to help people out, Lady Hinata." he said.

Hinata smiled gently at the older Hyuga, "That is my duty as clan head." she responded.

"It seems you have a lot of duties." he replied, "And I must say you are doing a very fine job at upholding all of them."

Hinata was surprised. He was the first Hyuga to compliment her as the leader of the clan.

"Thank you, Niroshi-kun." she responded politely. She was truly grateful for his kind words.

"But helping everyone in this clan will just weaken your influence." he said. Hinata furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The statement unsettled her. His words felt like an omen yet to come true.

"Trying to unite everyone by appeasing them won't work." he advised, "Someone will not be satisfied. Someone will turn on you before you could even comprehend it."

Hinata could plainly see the logic in his statement. With the main house as divided as it was, she could not afford to favor one ideal over the other. The result could be catastrophic.

"Thank you for your advice," she said, "But if the Hyuga are going to see change, I still believe it is best if we work together."

The older Hyuga laughed slightly at her statement. His laugh made Hinata feel like a naive child, not understanding the answer to something completely obvious.

"That is very noble of you," he said, "But you should also keep in mind, there are some people who would rather die than change. Then there are others who would sacrifice anything to make change happen. There is no medium."

An uncomfortable silence settled around the two Hyuga. His advice held incredible truth and Hinata knew she shouldn't dismiss it. She momentarily pictured the future she wanted for the clan. She wanted the traditionalist to feel secure that their way of life would not be discarded and threatened. She wanted branch house members to rejoice in their freedom. She wanted the clan to acknowledge themselves as full fledged citizens of the leaf. She wanted to unite the branch and main houses.

Hinata looked at Niroshi with unwavering eyes. The older Hyuga seemed startled for moment from her intensity, "We all change."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay sorry about the delay. But now the real story is starting so I have a feeling I'm going to be taking more of these delays. Also whenever there is Hyuga meeting in the chapter, you can pretty much expect me to take forever on it. Because what happens in those meetings is essential to the story and I want you to be engaged with that part of the chapter. I want this story to be enjoyable and I want you guys constantly surprised. As always tell me what you think, like, reblog, ask me questions if you're confused, and send me some love messages—US


	6. Chapter 6

A sharp and crisp cold breeze cut through the night air. The trees in Konoha rustled a sweet melody. The village was calm and contented, fully trusting the loyal and fearless shinobi who protected it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee shouted, disturbing any tranquility the night offered, "I challenge you to fifty laps around Konoha's border!"

Sasuke's stoic single eye regarded Lee for a moment. He then let a smirk cross his face, "Alright," he agreed, "You know I will win this one."

"Not a chance." Lee replied unstrapping his weights. Both of them lined up on an imaginary line.

"Ready, set, go" Lee said, then both he and Sasuke launched themselves into their race.

Hanabi sighed in irritation. Sasuke and Lee had been doing these ridiculous matches ever since the formation of their misfitted police force two weeks ago.

"Not again!" Hanabi exclaimed, "We're supposed to be working!"

"It is good to have fun during work, Hanabi." Shino said from behind her, "Why? Because then you won't hate your job."

Hanabi sighed again. She thought Shino was a bizarre person. He was creepy, wearing sunglasses and a hood constantly. The level of respect given to him by her sister and sensei bewildered her.

"Whatever you say, Shino." she said. She activated her Byakugan to search for Sasuke and Lee. She expected to find them still engaged with their race. Instead, Lee had a man in a choke hold, while Sasuke held his sword against the man's throat.

"They captured someone!" she shouted in surprise, running towards their direction.

The intruder was a slim man, wrapped in a dark cloak. His unruly hair and dirty face indicated he was accustomed to an outdoor style of living. Hanabi approached the scene cautiously. Her eyes saw the man had low chakra reserves in his system. He was barely living.

"Sasuke-sama," she said quietly, "He's dying."

Sasuke's stoic expression turned into a grimace. He pressed his sword harder into the man's throat. His rinnegan eye beckoned the man to stay alive long enough for some sort of answer.

"Hanabi! Look around and make sure there isn't anyone else." he ordered. Hanabi immediately focused her eyes on the surrounding area. There was a part of her that was secretly hoping for a second intruder. The adrenaline she was feeling was unlike anything she ever felt. It left her craving for more.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "Why are you in Konoha?"

Despite the man's situation, he remained calm under Sasuke's interrogation. The man's unresponsiveness only infuriated the Uchiha.

"I said who are you!" Sasuke yelled, somewhat shaking the man. The strange man turned lifeless eyes towards the night sky. He then suddenly grinned before his body gave up completely.

"Damnit." Sasuke muttered, releasing his sword from the man's throat. Lee gently laid the stranger down on the ground.

"I don't see anyone else." Hanabi said, disappointed that she could not find another lead. Shino knelt before the dead body, sending one of his bugs to do an autopsy.

"This man used a poison to kill himself." Shino said, "My bugs are gathering samples of it now."

Lee smiled gratefully at Shino. "Sasuke-kun," he said, too optimistic for Sasuke's liking, "This is good! Shizune-san or Sakura-chan will be able to figure out the poison."

Sasuke sighed, feeling disappointed with the events. "Yeah," he responded, "For now, let's take him to Ino and see if she can find anything."

* * *

><p>Naruto laced his fingers together in contemplation. This intruder problem flooded Naruto's mind with worry. The mystery behind his presence tortured him. What was he doing here? How did he get in? Could others slip past Konoha's defenses? Questions poured into Naruto's brain. Unfortunately, he could not find any answers.<p>

Naruto stared at Shikamaru and Sasuke. Both of them had deep grimaces on their faces.

"Ino couldn't find anything?" Naruto asked Shikamaru for the third time. The strategist sighed in annoyance.

"No," he replied, "She said his mind was wiped clean from the poison."

"And we have no idea where he came from?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"The man had no distinctive characteristics." he replied, a frown etched into his features "We could not tell where he was from."

The three young men stayed in silence. The burden of the situation hung over their heads like a storm cloud.

"For now, we will double security around the village." Naruto said, "Kakashi, Sai, and I can enforce the barrier."

"I don't think we should make this public news." Shikamaru stated, "A wide spread panic through the village wouldn't help anything."

Sasuke scowled at Shikamaru's statement. He looked utterly displeased. "Whoever this is, has probably already figured out we're on to them." Sasuke countered, "The more eyes we have the better."

"It's not that I don't trust our comrades." Shikamaru said, "But getting into this village undetected is nearly impossible. This intruder had to have known someone."

Shikamaru's argument concerned Sasuke. "You think it was someone inside the village that allowed him in?" he asked.

Sasuke's unexpected consideration surprised Shikamaru. He had never known the Uchiha to value other people's input.

"Yes." Shikamaru answered curtly and with uneasiness. Sasuke looked away from him, arms crossed as he stared at the floor for an answer.

"Then I agree with Shikamaru." he said, the scowl deepening further on his face, " I don't like it. If we do have a traitor within the leaf, then he would want as much disruption as possible."

"But ultimately," Shikamaru said, "You have to decide, Naruto."

The young Hokage slammed his palms against the table as he stood up."Damnit!" he muttered to himself, rather than to the two people in front of him.

The uncertainty was overbearing. It only enhanced his longing for Hinata. He inhaled a deep breath, replaying her words in his mind. He knew what was right. He had to trust his friends.

"I will inform the clan leaders. Everything remains classified for the moment." Naruto stated.

His blue eyes stared at the oak table in front of him. Another silence fell over the three unhappy ninjas. Nobody in the room was satisfied with the decision.

"The daimyo is also paying a visit," Naruto continued, "I want you both to attend this meeting with me. He will be able to tell us if there is any unrest within the land of fire."

Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Good." Naruto answered, leaving the table and walking towards the door. "This meeting is over." Then he abruptly left the room.

Naruto's behavior unsettled Sasuke. He had always been positive, undeterred, and confident. His recent separation from Hinata, had affected his best friend. He didn't need a sharingan to notice that Naruto was visibly sinking.

"I don't really give a damn about you." Shikamaru said, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts, "But Naruto is going to need both of us."

Sasuke casually looked at the determined strategist. His singular eye looked unconcerned and distant to Shikamaru's statement.

"So if you're going to have a problem with it…" Shikamaru stopped when he was interrupted by Sasuke's smirk.

"I won't have a problem with it." he said, "You're the only one that makes any goddamn sense around here."

Shikamaru always had a distaste for Sasuke. He had led his closest friends to near death because of the Uchiha. His failure from that mission followed Shikamaru even to the present day. He carried that burden seriously, especially when he had to confront Sakura. He could never forget the day he told her that everyone was prepared to kill Sasuke in order to protect Konoha.

"Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi," he began, "They've done completely irrational things; all for me. To this day, I still think they would have been better off, without me. But I am entirely grateful to them too."

Sasuke stood from the table, turning away from Shikamaru, "Naruto needs someone like you." he said, "He and I fight too much."

Sasuke's guilt overwhelmed Shikamaru. It was the first time the young strategist realized how much he cherished his bonds with his teammates.

"Well, let's just be thankful Naruto is not like me."Shikamaru said, a small smirk on his face. Sasuke silently agreed. At that moment, their unspoken apathy for each other turned into genuine cooperation.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood before the haunting gravestone. She would never forget the image of Neji being pierced to death, saving both her and Naruto. A lone tear trailed down her face. She chuckled slightly, brushing her hand across her cheek.<p>

"All this time and I still cry." she said to the grave stone before her, "But I can't help it. I miss you very much, Neji-niisan."

Hinata opened the pouch on her waist and grabbed a handful of bird seed. She dropped the small grains in front of his grave. Small bluebirds slowly flocked to their new treat. Each one greedily pecking the ground as they chirped happily.

"Tenten is doing okay." she began, "She looks beautiful, but I'm sure you know that."

She poured more seeds on the grave. The bluebirds chirped in excitement over the extra food. Their song soothing the pain in Hinata's heart.

"Hanabi is taking her Jonin exams in three months." she continued, "She has been training with Sasuke-kun. She's going to be stronger than both of us, nii-san."

She waited for a response never to come. The only sound was the soft whisper of the cold autumn wind carrying the birds' melodies.

She suddenly felt a warm and welcoming presence beside her. She saw Naruto's long black sleeved shirt through her peripheral vision. He scattered his own seeds along the ground.

"Hey." he said simply, his face downcast towards Neji's resting place. Hinata smiled gently, keeping her lavender eyes on the stone in front of her.

"Hey." she replied, letting the comfortable silence settle between them. She wanted to confide everything to Naruto. She wanted to tell him about her successes and failures within the clan. She wanted to listen to him talk about being Hokage.

"How are you?" he asked her. His question brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to face him completely.

"I'm well," she smiled, "and you?"

"I'm doing well too." he said. Naruto's eyes explained everything to Hinata. She saw how much he missed her. The intensity of his feelings burned her like a scorching flame. She only hoped that she could reach him in the same way.

"Naruto, I love you." she said confidently and abruptly. A pressure Hinata wasn't even aware of, suddenly released. She rarely got to see him. She didn't want to waste this one precious moment. She was so grateful for this chance to tell him of her love.

"I love you, Hinata" he replied. His somber face was replaced by his usual grin. Hinata's heart swelled with happiness. His love filled her with an incredible let another comfortable silence fall between them.

"There was an intruder last night." he said, a serious expression on his face, "He killed himself before we could get any information from him."

Hinata held his hand in reassurance. "I'm informing all of the clan leaders. Keep your eyes opened." he continued, squeezing her hand in response.

"Thank you," she said, "I will do my best to help you" Her gentle smile calming any doubt he had about the situation. Hinata turned her attention back to Neji's grave. She relished in the comfort of having Naruto standing next to her.

She felt the warmth of his hand disappear. His attention was caught by something in the distance. Hinata followed his gaze to find Lady Nishi leaving the grave site. Her eyes were focused intently on the ground, ignoring her surroundings completely. The sight of the older Hyuga caused Hinata to move way from the man she loved.

She looked at Naruto with uncertainty and guilt. Naruto alleviated those emotions in her by giving his trademark grin.

"I'll go." he said, "Wouldn't want the old hag to catch us in our scandal."

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, the smile on her face ruining any attempt at beratement. The young Hokage responded by giving her a quick and soft kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful." he said against her ear. A moment later he vanished out of her sight.

With an overbearing sense of curiosity, Hinata followed the trail Lady Nishi had come from. She found a headstone with a lighted candle and fresh cut lily flowers.

_Azuma Hyuga_

_Died during the Second Great Shinobi War _

_ A beloved daughter, sister, and teammate._

* * *

><p>an: I literally thought the manga would end before I finished this chapter. I struggled so much with it! Fun fact, the bird seed thing was inspired by a custom in my family. We make this grain dish during the mourning period. Any leftovers, we're not allowed to throw away. You're suppose to toss it outside and let it feed the birds or other animals.

Anyway this is totally a set up chapter so if you found it boring, I am not going to be I do hope you stick around for the rest. As always tell me what you think, like, reblog, etc.

Much love,

US


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke looked up from the document he was reading when he heard the front door open. "Sasuke," Sakura called from the foyer of their house, "I'm home!" A moment later she appeared in the doorway.

She leaned on the door frame of their dining room. Her short pink hair was smooth and straight, despite her return journey from the Sand. A content smile spread across her face. She looked radiant.

"How was your trip?" he asked, standing up from the floor to greet her.

"It was wonderful." she sighed dreamily. Sasuke waited for an elaboration, but all Sakura did was stare at him, her eyes having a mysterious gleeful look.

"What is it?" he asked, curious with her behavior. The last time she acted like this was when Ino began dating Sai. She was giddy for weeks and squealing over every little thing Ino told her.

Her smile grew bigger. "I'm pregnant!" she said cheerfully. Her voice rose in excitement as she explained how she found out, "I was feeling sick while I was in the Sand Village. I had Tadeki run an exam on me and that kid, he just knew. He gave me an ultra sound immediately and we found out that I'm nine weeks in already!"

Sasuke completely froze. His eyebrows arching high on his forehead stunned by the news. They hadn't really been trying but at the same time, they didn't take precautions either.

The idea of his own child caused a myriad of emotions to run through him. Sakura's pregnancy made him so happy. But along with it, he felt an incredible amount of uncertainty and sadness. His feelings put him in a state of shock. As if in a trance, he turned away from Sakura and walked to the back porch.

Sakura smiled knowingly at the man she loved as she watched him sit and hang his feet over the edge of the porch. She followed him eagerly and sat next to him, looping her arm through his in a comforting gesture.

"Sasuke," she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

The question snapped Sasuke out of his head. He looked at Sakura's green eyes with his uncovered black one. " Nothing, I just " he started, "it's just, I can't believe it." He let a smirk cross his face, "I never thought I could be this happy."

Sakura laughed slightly, "But that's the best kind of happiness," she answered, "Everything you ever wanted is better than you could have ever imagined."

He kissed her softly, inhaling as he moved his lips against her's. "Thank you." he whispered against her mouth. His uncovered eye holding her gaze, expressing everything he couldn't say. He then turned to lie on his back, resting his head in her lap with his ear against her stomach.

"What do you think it'll be?" she asked running her hands through his black, spiky hair.

"A boy." he answered without hesitating. Sakura giggled at his immediate response.

"What if it's a girl?" she asked.

"It won't be." he answered confidently.

"Alright then," she said, "Do you like Naruto as a name?" Sasuke frowned as he looked up at her with an incredulous look. Sakura smiled at his reaction.

"And have to listen to the real Naruto talk about it for the rest of our lives?" Sasuke sarcastically responded, "I would rather not go through that torture."

Sakura sighed wistfully as she brushed back a particular stubborn strand of Sasuke's ebony hair.

"We're going to be a family!" she said happily. Sasuke turned his face to place an affectionate kiss on her belly.

"A family." he said, wrapping his head around the foreign concept, "I really like that." He pressed his ear against her stomach, as if the baby was going to talk to him at any moment, "

The soon to be parents rested in the comfortable silence. Sakura gently running her hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke, listening intently, as if he could hear the baby calling out to him.

"I hope he has your eyes." Sasuke said, "I love your eyes."

"If she has my eyes," Sakura said, enunciating the 'she,' "then, she has to have your face and your hair."

Sasuke sighed as he turned completely on his side and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He buried his head into her stomach. "It doesn't matter," he said, "this baby is ours and that's enough for me."

She smiled, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're right. This is our baby." she said, awe stricken by the reality of it.

"And we will never give you the name Naruto." Sasuke said into her stomach. He paused and looked at Sakura thoughtfully, "On second thought, I'll consider the name if it's a girl."

"You're awful!" Sakura exclaimed, "Besides, you know that wouldn't matter to Naruto. He would still parade it over our heads!" An image of Naruto holding a pink-haired baby girl and bragging about the name choice, floated through Sasuke's mind. He buried his head into Sakura's stomach once again to stifle his laughter.

* * *

><p>Hinata tugged at the scarf that she had wrapped around her next. The bottom part of her legs where her skirt ended was covered in goosebumps. It had been an unusually cold day for autumn. The incredible amount of sunshine deceiving everyone and making them believe it was mild weather. The crisp and sharp cold wind was relentless against the window of her office.<p>

She sighed, setting the latest reports from the Hokage's office to the side. There was no more information regarding the intruder Naruto had informed her about one week earlier. She was worried that only meant Naruto was sitting in his Hokage office, insecure about the safety of the village.

"Lady Hinata." Takuma called from the open doorway in her office, interrupting her thoughts.

"Takuma-san." she said, her soft voice carrying over the room, "Please come in."

Takuma entered the office, observing the decorative lavender tapestries that gave life to the plain beige walls. The elaborate lilies on the ornamental rugs, calming the room. He stood directly in front of her, arms by his side, as if he was prepared for a battle.

Hinata gently smiled at him. Her demeanor and politeness making the room more comfortable for the both of them. "What is it?"

"I think the Birds and Masami should join together." he said, "Together, we will have enough members to actually challenge Lady Nishi. We could even influence the neutral members."

Hinata remained silent at his request. Her soft smile turning into intense offer he was giving her seemed logical, practical even. Her party only had ten members. The only influence she had was her veto power.

"We want the same things," Takuma continued, undeterred by her silence, "We both want the curse to go away. We both want the branch members to be free. To exist inside the clan without any limitations."

"It's our time Hinata." The informal use of her name indicating his complete resolve. "The Hyuga clan needs to abandon their ways. The traditionalist are only causing the clan turmoil. Together we can defeat them."

Hinata realized, Takuma was not wrong. He could easily bring more influence to the neutral members, better than she ever could. Their parties combined would be unstoppable.

Hinata let the idea roll around in her head. She replayed the vision she had in her mind for the clan. She wanted the branch members to be free. She wanted the Hyuga to be united.

"Takuma-san," she started, her easy and gentle smile returning to her face, "I am sorry, but I cannot accept your offer."

Takuma's pearl white eyes widen with bewilderment. He stared at Hinata, completely confused by her answer. Everything he said was true. Why would she pass this opportunity?

"But why?" Takuma questioned angrily, "Look what they've done to this clan! Look at what they've done to us!"

Hinata felt the emotional impact from Takuma's reference to their mutual pain. The pain they both shared from being separated from their precious ones because of main house politics. Her gentle eyes softened into pity.

"We do not want the same things." Hinata said, her lavender eyes meeting his, unwavering and fierce.

"Of course we do!" Takuma shouted, "Is it not to abolish this wretched curse? I thought it was to finally knock these traditionalist—-"

"And we wouldn't be any better than them!" Hinata interrupted him, surprising herself at the sudden outburst. She quickly replaced her surprise with resolve.

"What good would change do to the clan," she said, "If we forced our members to accept it? Just because we think it's the right path. Look at where that has brought us! The clan is divided and it is breeding hatred among us."

"That approach will only turn them against you." he said, his anger rising at his leader's completely naive ideals, "You can't appeal to them or have you already forgotten what they've taken from you?"

Hinata remained calm at the mention of Naruto. She missed him terribly. He was her strength. He was her light. And the clan was standing between them. However her dreams are filled with hope that one day she would be reunited with Naruto. Takuma had nightmares of despair, with a certainty that Masami was gone.

"Nothing will work, until the clan can come together." she answered, a heavy silence settling between them. The tension between the two Hyuga stifled the room like the humidity before a storm.

The only thing to break the silence between the two Hyuga members was her door bursting open, "Lady Hinata!" Ko said urgently, "It's Hanabi!"

Hinata became alarmed by the distress in Ko's voice. She looked back at Takuma apologetically before stepping around him towards the door.

"You will regret this" Takuma called, his voice ominous and endearing, stopping Hinata from leaving the room. She turned to say something, but became distracted by the look of urgency in Ko's eyes. Instead she walked out her door, leaving Takuma in silence.

* * *

><p>Katashi Hyuga was attempting to take a four year old branch member to be branded with the curse mark. If the child hadn't been screaming and if his mother hadn't been wailing, Hanabi would have probably ignored the situation. She attributed her rash behavior to the always insistent Konohamaru.<p>

And now, she found herself standing between Katashi Hyuga, a legendary Hyuga fighter, and a sobbing four year old boy and his mother. Hanabi stared at the rough looking Hyuga, the scar that ran along his cheek, intimidating her.

"You're not taking him." she said with as much sternness as she could muster.

"Step aside little one." he said, "You have no say in these matters." He then tried to move her, however Hanabi ignited her gentle fist, slapping his hand away from her.

"This child is hysterical!" she said, positioning herself in the gentle fist stance, "I will not let you take him like this."

By this time, there had been a gathering of branch members. Each one nervously watching the two main house members preparing themselves for a fight.

"Stop!" Hinata interrupted the scene before her. The branch house members looked at their leader with a startled expression. Hanabi turned wide eyes towards her sister, partly relieved for her arrival.

"Lady Hinata?" Katashi Hyuga questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata inserted herself between Katashi and her sister. She met Katashi's eyes with defiance and authority.

"Do not make another move" she said, "We are still discussing the fate of the curse mark."

"It is this child's time to become a branch member." Katashi said, "You have nothing that can stop this."

"Then we can discuss it," she said, "in the meeting we are going to have right now."

Katashi backed away from the branch house members. He looked at Hinata with disdain. "You will regret doing this." he said before turning and walking towards the main house conference room.

Hinata remained determined as she watched Katashi's back. She then turned around to the branch family behind. The mother, no longer restrained, but fiercely holding her little boy behind her.

She displayed her most gentle smile towards them, "Don't worry." she said, "I promise, I will protect you."

It seemed she was going to regret most of her decisions she made today.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I actually had that sasusaku scene written before chapter three. And initially her pregnancy was going to serve as a time measure, but now I've got some important sub plots I want to address surrounding family and children. So I'm really excited.

I'm actually glad I waited until the end to continue writing. The ending in general gave me some inspiration. I'm still going to leave the eye patch on Sasuke because well I personally wanted an eye patch. Since I could not predict the severed arms, that will not be addressed in the story either.

What do you guys think about Takuma and Hinata's discussion? Shit is about to get real. Thank you for reading.

Much love,

US


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own

* * *

><p>Every time a Hyuga member walked through the doors of the mainhouse, the air thickened with dread. The beige walls of the meeting hall seemed to darken to a dreary gray. The room was as cold as some of the vacant stares the members had on their faces. Hanabi settled restlessly next to Hinata. The stern look on her sister's usual gentle features only added to the ominous atmosphere in the room.<p>

"Thank you for coming." Hinata said. Her soft voice somehow eased the tension that was brewing in the room.

The Hyuga members settled into their respective position. Each member wore a different look of bewilderment, not quite understanding why a meeting was being held in the early afternoon.

Katashi Hyuga scoffed as he stood from his seat. He seemed to loom over the room like a dark storm cloud. His white eyes looked upon the two sisters with disdain and contempt.

"This meeting," Katashi stated, "should address the heir's lack of conduct concerning Hyuga traditions."

"My sister did nothing wrong." Hinata said, her voice sharp and clear.

"Your sister," Katashi countered, "disrespected the tradition of our clan with her reckless behavior. She confused the branch members, making them afraid of their duty with her brash defiance against me."

"Because that child was scared!" Hanabi yelled, "You were prying him away from his mother!"

"Lady Hanabi acted without question." Katashi said, "Your insubordination was the direct cause for the boy's fear. Undoubtedly, you exposed how weak the main family has become in front of our fellow branch members."

"You're lying!" Hanabi shouted angrily. Hinata gently touched her shoulder, imploring her to not say anything more.

"You dare accuse me of lying?" Katashi exclaimed, his white eyes flared with rage.

"Quit playing the victim, Katashi," Takuma interjected, "Everyone in this room knows you're quick and cruel when it comes to the cursed seal ritual."

The members remained silent but not objective to Takuma's accusation. Takuma fixated his pearl eyes onto the room, directing everyone's attention toward him. He stood confidently, almost arrogantly. His demeanor unnerved Hinata. He reminded her of a wolf circling a sheep's pen.

"If anything, Lady Hanabi was proving how adept she would be as our leader." Takuma stated, "In fact many in this room would agree that Hanabi should have succeeded her father."

"What?" Hinata said sharply, her breath hitching in her throat in nervousness at the rumble of whispers throughout the room.

Many in the clan complained her father had failed to raise adequate successors. She quickly figured out Takuma's game before he even made his first move. He wanted Hanabi as the leader. It would guarantee him the Birds. That vindictive bastard would make Hanabi his personal puppet in order to implement his way.

"Takuma-san is making a valid observation." Niroshi stated, his stocky frame did not compliment his overbearing presence in the room, "Lady Hinata, under your reign, the clan has divided even further and one cannot help but think the lack of progress in the clan is due to the fact that you have no adequate preparation for this role."

"My preparation was enough." Hinata claimed, her voice like steele, " I reclaimed my title seven years ago, and have been faithful to my teachings since then."

"If by reclaim," Niroshi stated, "You mean your father reinstated you as the head."

Hinata frowned at Niroshi's implication. Her title was granted to her through clan approval. Her seat was not handed to her by any means.

"He couldn't have given me my seat without a vote." Hinata countered.

"In any case," Niroshi continued, "I believe under the Hyuga coalition we can put leadership to a vote."

Hinata's eyes snapped toward Akane. She was almost invisible in the main room. Her brown hair woven into traditional buns were her only outstanding quality, "Is this true?" Hinata asked.

Akane reluctantly nodded. "Yes, but it was to settle a dispute between two heirs."

"So you're saying the stipulation only applies to Hyugas who are already in line to be the head?" Hinata clarified.

"Yes." Akane responded, pushing her glasses upward.

Sweat began to build around Hanabi's neck. A nervous heat began to rise in her cheeks and ascended all the way to top of her ears. If Hanabi was honest with herself, she would abdicate her seat in a heartbeat. She was not leadership material and something told her Hinata was well aware of the fact.

Despite her lack of sincerity when it came to being the next leader, Hanabi remained the heir, for her sister's sake especially. Otherwise, she would have been demoted to the branch family and Hinata would either have to produce her own heir or give up her seat entirely.

"Then it's settled," Takuma gloated, "We can vote between the two sisters."

"We've settled nothing." Hinata responded, "You're forgetting that Hanabi doesn't have to be my heir. She can abdicate."

Hinata received a bitter satisfaction from the scowl across Takuma's face. She was relieved that she had never agreed to his previous arrangement. How could she trust someone so eager to retaliate and disregard the consequences of his actions? Simply because he thought he was bringing justice.

"And as we've just stated," Hinata continued, "Your election won't work without another heir."

"You're fucking stupid if you think I would denounce my own sister." Hanabi exclaimed, "This is her birthright. My time will come soon enough."

"Enough." Nishi said, her voice smooth and demanding the attention from the entire room, "It is foolish to even a consider a seventeen year old leader who lacks battle and political experience."

Hinata turned surprised eyes toward Nishi. Her voice, demanding as ever, brought a sense of hope to Hinata. However, she remained cautious against her words. It was a harsh lesson, but Hinata had learned that members of the main house only wanted to benefit themselves.

Nevertheless, Hinata could not deny that Lady Nishi had a certain power in the main house. The members had receded in their arguments and Hanabi as the leader was nearly forgotten.

"My student will amend his mistakes." Nishi continued, ignoring Katashi's indignant stare, "He will apologize to the offended branch family."

"Thank you." Hinata said sincerely. Lady Nishi scoffed in response. She stood from her position, her presence dominating the entire room. She spared one final look toward Hinata then left the main house room without another word. Her exit abruptly ended the meeting.

* * *

><p>Naruto's brain throbbed with confusion, bewilderment, and amazement. The presentation before him was unlike anything he had ever seen. He was partly relieved when he realized Sakura and Shikamaru were also struggling to process the idea before them.<p>

"In conclusion," Moegi stated, her once wild red hair, now tame and smooth. She adjusted her pink pull over shirt before she continued, "with this new system, otherwise known as the "train;" travel between Suna and Konoha would be easily accessible and quick."

"Furthermore, " Udon continued. His voice filtered out of his nose as he pushed his glasses up his face, "The train will benefit both civilians and the shinobi of the the leaf and we hope one day we could connect all the shinobi villages with this transportation system."

Unlike Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon could not pass genin rank. Both of his former teammates were talented in other areas of study. Moegi understood computers, a rather new invention, better than the inventor. Udon was an incredibly gifted engineer. No doubt, this "train" was a result of both their brilliant efforts.

"So you're saying, if I travel using this," Shikamaru said, eagerness building up in his voice, "I could be in Suna in two hours rather than three days?"

If anybody had a reason to be excited about this prospect, it would be Shikamaru. He has somehow managed a long distance relationship with Temari over the past five years. This train could be a solution to most of his traveling problems.

"Yes, we are aiming at that time." Udon answered.

Naruto could practically see Shikamaru's brain turning. He was calculating everything, from costs of production to the amount of time it would take to complete.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, snapping the young strategist out of his thoughts, "Why don't you take these two to Suna and have them propose the idea to Gaara?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed, "The Kazekage will definitely approve."

"Good, I will send Konohamaru with you." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. A devious smile crossed his face when he saw Moegi's entire demeanor light up. It was no secret how the young genius adored her former teammate. The very mention of her affections would light Konohamaru's cheeks on fire. Although, both were hesitant to begin their relationship, everyone knew they were never going to show interest in anybody else.

"And Tadeki as well." Sakura chimed, "He has been trying to get back to Suna to check on his patients."

"Very well!" Naruto agreed, "Your mission will start two days from now. You're dismissed."

Shikamaru, Moegi, and Udon left the room in a hurry, as if there quick movements would hasten the time they had until their journey. Sakura however lingered behind, her green eyes narrowed in concern.

"How have you been?" she asked. It was such a general question but Naruto knew the exact implications from her inquiry. With Sasuke, Naruto could get out of talking about his feelings. They understood each other through other means, their fists. That's all they needed to communicate.

Sakura, however, could never understand the language of fists. And Naruto was somewhat grateful he had a friend he could explain all of his pent up emotions. The irritating denial he had to put himself through in order to comply with the Hyuga clan. And finally, his absolute and uncontrollable longing for Hinata.

"I've been better." he answered, a bitter smile on his face. His answer only caused Sakura's eyebrows to furrow even more as she reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can't lose your faith in her." she said, "It's not like you to give up and not fight."

"That's just it!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling away from Sakura's comforting touch. He pulled at his short spiky hair before turning desperate and tormented blue eyes toward her.

"She was the one person I never had to fight for." Naruto said, his eyes averting away from Sakura, "She's always been there, and now.." Naruto stopped, "I feel like she's never coming back."

Sakura stared at Naruto, a blank expression across her face. She crossed her arms, a loud and irritating sigh leaving her mouth.

"That has to be the dumbest shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth." she said. Naruto returned his full attention on her. His mouth wide open with disbelief.

"You have always fought for Hinata." she explained, "You've sworn on her own blood that you would fight for her.

Naruto saw a image of his twelve-year old self, extending his fist that was drenched in Hinata's blood toward Neji. That was when the change in the Hyuga clan started. When Hinata demonstrated her true strength and Hiashi begged for Neji's forgiveness. It has been Hinata's goal for the clan ever since. Hinata was always by his side, encouraging him and setting him towards his right path. Her influence was so powerful over him, he completely overlooked how he had stayed by her side as well.

"That's right." Naruto whispered. Hinata hadn't strayed away from him. She wasn't lost or waiting to be rescued. She had been stolen and was fighting as hard as she could to return to him. He owed her an equal fight.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his mood lifted tremendously by Sakura's words.

"Of course!" she said, her smile lighting up her entire face. Naruto couldn't place it, but somehow Sakura seemed different. Her usual tense shoulders were relaxed and loose. Her steps were light and carefree. He even caught her several times during their meeting staring into space, her green eyes glazed with unspeakable happiness.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. silently telling her he knew something was up.

"Nothing!" she answered hastily, confirming Naruto's suspicion, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I never said anything was wrong." Naruto defended, "You just seem..." he paused, searching for the correct words.

"...so happy. It's almost like you're glowing." he finished.

"Oh." she answered, her eyes becoming distant and blissful. Naruto watched her place a gentle hand on her stomach. She held it with tenderness and love.

The movement made everything clear to Naruto. How did he not notice sooner? All of her actions made it so obvious. He jumped from his desk in excitement, startling his pink haired teammate.

"You're pregnant!" he shouted, pointing a finger in her direction.

"Not so loud, idiot!" Sakura reprimanded, causing the smile on Naruto's face to widen.

"Wow, proof that Sasuke actually did it." Naruto joked, only to be promptly hit across his head.

"Don't be such a pervert!" she screamed, annoyed by the stupid joke. Her anger immediately disappeared as she placed her hand on her stomach again, "It's ours." she said, her heart fluttering at the admission.

"This is so great!" Naruto continued, "You're going to be a mother!"

"I'm going to be a mother!" she screamed like it was her first time reaching that conclusion. Her body jolted in excitement, "You're going to be an Uncle!"

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Naruto shouted, gripping onto his blond hair excitedly. The two teammates began to laugh uncontrollably, partly at the revelation, but mostly at their antics.

"Could you two be any louder?" Naruto looked over to the entrance of his office, to find Sasuke leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed as he smirked at them. His singular eye reflecting pride at the knowledge of becoming a father.

Sakura eagerly ran to him, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck. Sasuke responded by looping an arm around her waist. Instantly, Naruto was next to his two teammates, enveloping them both in a hug.

"Congratulations." he said, "You guys deserve this!"

He let go of his teammates and beamed at them. Sasuke smirked and placed his hand on Sakura's small belly. "This is what we fought for, right Naruto?" Sasuke said, his eyes completely focused on the pink headed ninja in his arms.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

A soft and polite knock interrupted the happy moment. "Come in." Naruto answered distractedly, his attention still focused on his joyful teammates. Hiashi Hyuga appeared in the doorway of his office. He leaned on his cane, but still retained his proud posture. His lavender eyes, so similar to Hinata's, were serious and troubled.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi said, "May we speak in private?"

Naruto briefly recalled a time, when Hinata would sneak into his apartment, a bold and thoughtless action, no doubt influenced by him. However, he relished in the sheer joy he felt whenever he woke up to her soft kisses in the middle of the night. And only later, did he contemplate the idea of her father finding out.

The fear he once felt from Hiashi finding Hinata in his room was no where near the fear he felt right now. To hear Hiashi Hyuga addressing him so formerly only cemented the reality of his situation. He stared at the proud Hyuga, unable to contain his uneasiness.

"Of course." Naruto responded before turning to his two teammates. Sasuke and Sakura left the room quickly with only a small word of parting. Naruto watched as Sakura closed the door tentatively, undeniably certain that she would eavesdrop on the impending conversation,while ignoring Sasuke's futile attempts to pull her away.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, panic rising in his chest. His nervousness began to affect every part of his body. His mouth felt like sandpaper. His face and neck heated up tremendously as beads of sweat began to form. He clenched his fists in a soothing manner, however his anxiety remained.

"Hokage-sama," he started, "I have failed as a father to both of my daughters. I pushed one too far, while shunning the other one."

The older Hyuga then knelt before him, lowering his forehead to the ground in a pleading manner.

"We have depended on you for so many things," he said, his voice cracking from unseen tears, "and I ask, please help me amend my mistakes a father."

Naruto leaned down, grabbed Hiashi by his arms and hoisted him upwards. "What is going on?" Naruto demanded, intense blue eyes meeting troubled white ones.

"The clan tried to make Hanabi the head" Hiashi explained, "Hanabi was in no position to refuse. If she had, she would have been branded a branch member and Hinata," Hiashi paused, his tone becoming more sensitive.

"Hinata would have been forced to produce an heir with another Hyuga member." He said. Naruto's hold tightened around his shoulders, "Without an heir, her only other choice would be to give up her seat"

Naruto's eyes flared with rage. The whisker marks on his face became more enhanced as the fox within him became aware of his anger. Hinata had such a gentle soul. How could her clan diminish her to an object that they could bend at every single one of their whims?

How could the clan claim they had power over her children? Naruto felt his stomach sink. His feet felt anchored to the ground, as if it was pulling him down to the hopelessness that overwhelmed clan was indirectly threatening their children.

"They can't do this!" Naruto screamed, "Hinata is their leader! She is trying to help them!" He furiously let go of Hiashi shoulders, turning away from him with his fist clenched.

"What am I supposed to do?" he said through a clenched jaw, "I'm the Hokage. I have no jurisdiction over the internal affairs of the Hyuga."

"Naruto," Hiashi said, surprising him with the informal use of his name, "I trust that you have thoroughly read all the Konoha documents about the Hyuga."

"Yeah," Naruto answered bitterly. Everything he read about the Hyuga only reaffirmed his uselessness in this situation. It enhanced his guilt over his inability to stay at Hinata's side.

"You Hyuga are like a small village." he continued, " You have your own laws, customs, and even land. All completely protected against Konoha's interference."

"Yes," Hiashi said, "There are all sorts of rules protecting the Hyuga from Konoha. It seems absurd, considering Konoha has only one law that protects it from the Hyuga."

Naruto's shock was apparent. He had read every file concerning the Hyuga three times over. He would lie awake at night trying to find loopholes in any law, trying to find a way to help Hinata.

"It is a fairly new law," Hiashi stated, "It's not really in the traditional Hyuga documents because it's written into Konoha's agreement with the clan."

Everything seemed to come together for Naruto. Hiashi had known the cruelty of Hyuga politics. It caused him to lose his brother. It seemed he would rather rot in hell than sacrifice his daughters to them as well. While he and Hinata had been blissful fools about their leadership roles, Hiashi had been preparing for the worst situations.

"Where is this law?" Naruto asked, "What exactly does it say?"

"Every two years," Hiashi began, "There is a formal renewal of habitation for all of the clans that reside in Konoha."

Naruto listened intently, hope swelling inside of his chest. Every word Hiashi spoke filled him with confidence.

"When I had renewed the Hyuga contract," Hiashi continued with his story, "I had expressed my concern about the tension in my clan."

"There is no war forcing my clan together right now," Hiashi explained, "We have yet to resolve any of our deepest conflicts. My term was approaching its end. I knew then, that the clan was on the verge of splitting."

"I couldn't abandon my daughter again." he said, "So I had Kakashi pass a law that gave the Hokage the right to intervene in Hyuga affairs, under the purpose that it was for Konoha's protection,"

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. He could finally do something. He felt his entire body surge with unexplainable urgency. He knew Hiashi's next words would grant him the permission he had been waiting for since Hinata had been torn from him.

"A disruption in leadership is one of the stipulations that allows the Hokage to intervene, in order to prevent any Hyuga conflicts to spread into Konoha." he finished.

Naruto regarded this information with uneasiness. It had given him the legal right to do something inside the clan. But that was the very reason the clan wanted him away from Hinata. They were afraid he would not fight for their best interests, only his.

Naruto grimaced. He admitted to himself that his only interest was Hinata. He didn't give a damn about Hyuga sovereignty.

"How did you even get this law pass the Hyuga?" Naruto asked, "Surely there was some disagreement."

Hiashi looked away guiltily. "The renewal of our contract is a rather mundane and routine process." he said, "I purposefully wrote the law in a section about waste management and water usage."

Despite the severity of the situation, Naruto laughed incredulously at the admission. Hiashi Hyuga slipped such a drastic law under the noses of all the Hyuga because no one bothered to read the section about the compound's plumbing.

"Naruto," he stated firmly, "I wrote this law, because I believed you would be able to stand by daughter, not only as her lover, but as the Hokage."

Naruto was speechless at Hiashi's statement. The stern man in front of him had believed he would be the Hokage, anticipated it even. He deceived his clan, in the hopes that Naruto, the Hokage, would be able to protect his daughter from the clan.

Naruto grinned, his smile filled with determination and confidence. He placed a heavy hand on Hiashi's shoulder, looking directly in his eyes.

"Thanks old man," Naruto said, "Now, it's finally my turn to fight for her."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! Yeah I know I've been neglecting this story but it' only because I've been really stuck on this chapter. Before someone messages me about the Konohamaru and Hanabi ship, I just want to say I know okay, I fucking know. I'm not against the ship at all, in fact I think it's very clever and makes perfect sense. It's just I really didn't think about it when I wrote this story. So for the purposes of this plot it's Konoegi? and Hanabi/oc. But also keep in my mind these are minor subplots, I really only have one scene that I'm actually planning to elaborate on.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you are enjoying the story. Again thank you for reading.

Much love,

US


End file.
